The Ultimate Love Triangle
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. Let's just say, both Ally Dawson and Kira Starr both like Austin Moon, and two spirits bet on who he will marry. Yeah, this is the ultimate love triangle. Rated T for violence (not gruesome though) and character death.
1. Chapter 1 The Ultimate Information

HotXbun: You should know that this fan fiction is based on 'The Book of Life'. It even still has the magic!

Now I know what you might say. "HotXbun, there is no magic in Austin and Ally." I know. I know. But I didn't know how to cut out the magic without changing the story too much.

By the way, anybody who has not watched The Book of Life but plan on doing so should not read this story.

On another note,I shall be doing 'The Ultimate Extras' based on Avatar Extras from the cartoon 'Avatar The Last Airbender'. **[The Ultimate Extra: The Ultimate Extras look like this.]**

On another another note, at the end of every chapter I shall give you a challenge. Keep in mind you don't have to do them.

All chapters will be in Third Person POV.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Dana, Alice, Herb, Rick, Alena, Devin and Lumino ,my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 1 The Ultimate Information **[The Ultimate Extra: All chapters start with 'The Ultimate...' or 'Ultimately...'.]**

A man was waiting outside of a museum. **[The Ultimate Extra: This man is the counterpart to Tomas.]**

He had dark skin, dark brown eyes and was bald. He was wearing a baby blue dress shirt; a brown, long sleeved blazer; dark grey dress pants and black loafers.

The man nervously awaited the arrival of a school bus.

As of cue,the bus came, and came the kids known as Dylan, Lily, Max, Herman and Dana. **[The Ultimate Extra: In the tv show these kids were the first students at the A &A Music Factory. Except Dana. She's an OC HotXbun created because the story needed five kids.]**

Dylan was wearing a black, long sleeved top with a white skull and crossbones on it under a white waistcoat; black jeans and black sneakers with white laces. Her hair was loose and she was carrying a black skateboard with a brown edge and black wheels.

Lily was wearing a black, short sleeved top with a gold heart made out of roses on it under a light blue waist coat; a light blue jean skirt over black leggings; sneakers just like Dylan's and black fishnet, fingerless gloves and a white bead bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was very curly and tied up into a ponytail with a fake gold rose. **[The Ultimate Extra: Before you ask, Dylan and Lily are not sisters in this fan fiction. They just have similar outfits.]**

Max was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt with a swamp green zombie head on it under a large, swamp green, long sleeved hoodie that was unzipped; dark blue jeans; swamp green sneakers with white laces and a dark orange beanie. He was looking down at his game console.

Herman was wearing a white, short sleeved dress shirt; dark blue jeans and white trainers. He was also wearing large, black rimmed glasses.

Dana had black, waist length, strait hair that was loose with layered bangs that covered her black eyes. Dana also had pale skin and was wearing a red; short sleeved top; black jeans and red flats.

"Hello children", said the man. "My name is Herb and I will be your tour guide."

"Get him", Dylan and Max yelled before they pelted Herb with spit balls.

When it was all over Herb was on the ground and his head was covered in spitballs.

"Right on the head", Dylan exclaimed before high five-ing Max.

"This going to be harder than I thought", Herb quietly stated.

"Don't worry Herb", Said a girl as she came down the museum steps. **[The Ultimate Extra: This girl is the counterpart to Mary Beth.]**

She was a beautiful girl with very curly platinum blonde hair worn loose, icy blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a sleeveless; pale yellow button up shirt with cream buttons under a cream, long sleeved blazer with one button at the bottom buttoned with a matching pencil skirt, cream heels and a white, silk ascot with blue and green swirls and yellow flowers.

"I'll take them from here", the girl said.

"Are you sure Alice", Herb asked.

"I think these are the detention kids", he whispered into Alice's ear.

"I think I know how to turn these kids around", Alice replied.

"Okay", Herb said. "Good luck."

With that Herb left. **[the Ultimate Extra: That's the last we'll see of Herb. He was a very minor character.]**

"Hello kids", Alice said. "My name is Alice."

Dylan and Max tried to pelt Alice with spitballs, but she used a sign to block them!

Afterwards she turned the sign around to a side that said _Follow the tour guide._

"This way kids", Alice said before she started walking away.

Dylan and Max gave each other shocked looks before following Alice like the rest of the group.

Alice was about to walk into the museum entrance, but at last minute turned right.

"Um, Miss Alice", Herman said.

"It is okay to call me just Alice", Alice said.

"Okay", Herman said. "Alice, the museum doors are over there."

Herman pointed to the doors.

"I know that", Alice replied. "But you kids are special."

"We're special", Lily asked.

"Yes", Alice replied. "So you need to see a special part of the museum."

With that Alice walked to the grey wall.

"Through here",she said motioning to the wall.

The kids looked at her like she was crazy.

"Alice, there is no entrance there",Herman said.

"Yeah. Are you seeing stuff lady", Dylan asked sarcastically.

"Maybe",Alice replied. "Or maybe it's what your not seeing."

As Alice said the last part...she stepped to the side...and showed the kids there was an entrance.

"Wow", they said before following Alice.

Everybody ended up in a creepy hallway.

"Now today is November 2", Alice said."Does anybody know why that date is so important?"

"Because my mom is making tacos tonight",Lily guessed.

"Is it stuff your face with candy day",Dylan asked before looking at Dana, who had her face stuffed with candy.

"No", Alice said. "Today is The Day of the Dead."

"Woah", Max said looking up from his game console. "Is that international zombie day or something?"

"Nope", a male voice said before taking Max's game console away.

"Hey",Max said as he looked up to see who took his game console.

It was a man with dark drown hair with layered bangs that covered his royal blue eyes and he also had pale skin. He was wearing a olive green, short sleeved V-neck; a black, long sleeved leather jacket; black jeans and black combat boots. **[The Ultimate Extra: This is the counterpart to the security guard.]**

"Everybody", Alice started. "This is my husband, Rick."

"Wait", Dana (who had managed to sallow all that candy said). "Your married? But you look so young."

"Some people get married young", Alice simply stated.

"Alice what are you doing", Rick asked. "You know that your not allowed to do this."

"All I want to do is tell them a story", Alice pointed out. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Very well", Dominic said giving in. "Right this way."

Alice and the kids went in the direction he motioned to.

They ended up in a room full of many things.

Lily climbed a flight of stairs to a book.

It was a large book with a gold cover.

Everybody else joined her.

"Wow", she said. "What is this book?"

"That is The Book of Stories", Alice replied. "All the world is made out of stories." **[The Ultimate Extra: The Book of Stories is the counterpart to The Book of Life from the movie The Book of Life. Weird right.]**

Alice opened the book.

"And all of those stories are right here", she said. "Some of those stories are true."

Alice was on a page on World War I. **[The Ultimate Extra: In the movie it was a page about the battle of Cinco De Mayo. By the way it didn't involve actual mayo.]**

"World War I", Lily said when she saw the page.

"Awesome", Max said. "It was probably like a worldwide video game tournament."

Max looked down to play with his game console, only to remember that Rick took it.

Max looked at him angrily.

"You'll get it back when the story's done", Rick said.

"Others, not so much", Alice said when they were on a page about the bogey man. **[The Ultimate Extra: In the movie it was a page about Chupacabras.]**

"The bogey man", Lily said in fear.

"I gotta become friends with that guy", Max said.

Everybody laughed at this.

"Well you might doubt some of these stories", Alice started. "There is one thing we know for sure. That there is a place known as The Mall of Miami. And under our world is...The World of the Remembered. The fun and festive world for the ones who are remembered in the hearts of their loved ones." **[The Ultimate Extra: The Mall of Miami is the counterpart to San Angel and The World of the remembered is the counterpart to The Land of the Remembered.]**

All of the kids looked at the page in awe.

"And below that lies The World of the Forgotten", Alice said as she turned to a page about it. "The sad and lonely destination for those who are no longer remembered." **[The Ultimate Extra: The World of the Forgotten is the counterpart to The Land of the Forgotten.]**

All of the kids looked at the page sadly.

"But", Alice started changing the subject. "Before I can properly begin our story, you need to meet the two magical rulers of these realms."

Alice motioned to the wall that was behind the book. On it was a painting of a beautiful girl.

She had golden blonde, foot length hair; light skin, amber eyes and large, white angel wings. She was also tall and slender.

She was wearing a white, sleeveless, ankle length, flowing gown; gold wedge heels; a gold necklace with many white jewels; a gold, thick bracelet on her left bicep and a V shaped head piece made out of gold metal with a white, round jewel at the point. She had two braided strands of hair pinned around it.

She was wearing white eye shadow; gold mascara; white blush and gold lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white with gold tips.

"Who is that", Lily asked in awe.

"That is...Alena", Alice replied. **[The Ultimate Extra: Alena is the counterpart to La Marte.]**

"She's so pretty", Max said in awe.

"She is isn't she", Alice said. "She loves all mankind and believes that their hearts are pure and true."

Alice turned around and smirked at a painting of a man.

He had ear length, black hair with layered bangs that covered his black eyes; very pale skin and large, black, raven like wings.

He was wearing a very dark grey, long sleeved dress shirt; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved, foot length leather jacket and long, black gloves. **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe man! All dark colors.]**

He was holding a black staff that looked like a two headed snake. **[The Ultimate Extra: Spoiler alert! That staff is going to cause a lot of problems later!]**

"And that is Devin", Alice said referring to the man. "That charming rascal thinks man kind is not so pure, just like him." **[The Ultimate Extra: Devin is the counterpart to Xibalba.]**

"He look's spooky", Lily said.

"Yeah", Max said. "And that makes him look awesome!"

"What about the guy who look's like a rapper", Dylan asked referring to another guy on the wall.

He had very pale skin; golden blonde, shoulder length hair; and amber eyes.

He was wearing a white,short sleeved V-neck; yellow cargo shorts; yellow sneakers if white laces and white soles over white socks with the ends turned over; a yellow, long sleeved hoodie that was unzipped and a white cap.

He was also glowing.

"Well that is Lumino", Alice replied. "He keeps everything is balance." **[The Ultimate Extra: Lumino is the counterpart to the candle maker.]**

"And so are tale begins", Alice said. "On The Day of the Dead."

HotXbun: And there's the first chapter for ya. The next chapter is when the story begins.

Challenge: Tell me what you think the story will be about.

My answer: If I told you I'd be giving it away! But remember the title of this story. It will be a love triangle story.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ultimate Bet

HotXbun: Time for the story!

By the way, narration's will be in script form.

GamerGirl9000: Austin, Ally and Kira will be shown in this chapter. Dez and Trish will not be in this story at all. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. But I do own Alice, Dana, Alena, Devin and Ally's great grandmother.

Chapter 2 The Ultimate Bet

There were three little kids outside of The Mall of Miami's main entrance. **[The Ultimate Extra: Can you guess who these kids are?]**

The brunette was wearing a white skater dress with a flowing skirt and a light green floral pattern and light green flats.

Her hair was tied into a braid.

She was holding a key-tar strapped to her. The key-tar had a yellow base and a black board.

The girl with black hair was wearing a vest with a green cameo patten on it; grey jeans and black, knee length boots with green laces. Her hair was loose and she also had a toy sword.

The boy was wearing a white, short sleeved dress shirt; light grey jeans and white trainers. He also had a sword with him.

"No retreat...", the girl with black hair started.

"No surrender...", the brunette finished before the kids ran into the mall. **[The Ultimate Extra: That catchphrase is the catchphrase of the main characters in the movie.]**

Alice: The Mall of Miami was having a Day of the Dead event. **[The Ultimate Extra: Since America has a big Spanish community The Day of the Dead is celebrated there as well.]**

Alice: On The Day of the Dead families bring food and offerings to the graves of their loved ones.

Lily: It's likea hundred birthday parties.

Alice: Yes it is. And on this particular Day of the Dead, after centuries of being banished, Devin had enough.

Alena and Devin rose from the ground. Nobody could see them as they can choose when the living could see them and when they could not.

"Really my dear", Devin said to Alena. "You have no idea how cold and vile The World of the Forgotten has become." **[The Ultimate Extra: You read right. These two are a thing!]**

Alena chuckled.

"Just like your heart Devin", she said. "Just like your heart."

Devin used his magic to put out some candles and Alena used her magic to light them again.

"Why must I rule a bleak wasteland while you get to rule the amazing World of the Remembered", Devin asked. "It's simply unfair."

Devin was about to end somebody's life, but Alena stopped him.

"Devin", she said sternly while swatting his hand.

"What", Devin said defensively. "It's his time."

Devin quietly added "More or less."

"Ah ah", Alena said. "Not today my love." **[The Ultimate Extra: Yeah! Nobody should actually die on The Day of the Dead! Ironic but true.]**

"Come on my dear", Devin said. "Trade worlds with me. I beg you!"

"Awe, your so cute when you beg", Alena said sarcastically.

"I mean it", Devin said. "I hate it down there!"

"Hey", Alena said. "You're there because you cheated! It's your own fault."

Devin looked nervous.

"You're not the man I fell in love with all those centuries ago", Alena said while crossing her arms.

"Let's not dwell on the past, my love", Devin said. But Alena just growled at him angrily.

"Anyway", Devin said. "I was thinking. How about another little wager."

"You think you can calm the flames of anger with another bet", Alena asked angrily in disbelief.

She was so angry, the irises of her eyes had flames around them. **[The Ultimate Extra: Alena is very kind, but you do not want to make her angry.]**

Alena began thinking about what Devin said.

"What exactly did you have in mind", Alena asked.

Devin chuckled victoriously.

Him and Alena flew onto the roof of a building.

"Let's check the menu for the evening", Devin said.

Him and Alena looked around for something to bet on, then he found something.

"Ah", Devin said. "Look there my love. Classic mortal dilemma. Two girls, close friends no less..."

"...ah", Alena said. "In love with the same boy."

Alena and Devin were looking at the three kids from earlier.

The boy was sitting on one of the tombstones and the brunette was about to sing to him, but the black haired girl stood in front of her.

"Fear not Austin", the girl with the black hair said to the boy, who was named Austin. "You're hero has arrived." **[The Ultimate Extra: Despite being a boy, Austin is the counterpart to Maria.]**

"Is that so", Austin asked.

"How dare you interrupt the performance", The brunette said playfully to the black haired girl.

The two started playfully fighting.

The brunette knocked the black haired girl down and went up to Austin.

The black haired girl soon did the same.

The brunette started playfully fighting with the black haired girl.

"The boy is mine", the black haired girl said.

"Never", the brunette said. "He's mine."

Suddenly, Austin knocked them down.

"I belong to no one", he stated while crossing his arms.

"Woah", both girls said in awe.

"I believe we found our wager", Devin said. "Which girl will marry him."

"Very well", Alena said as her and Devin started floating down. "We will each pick one of these girls to be our champion."

Both Alena and Devin changed into human disguises.

Alena was an elder lady with white hair tied into a bun, Amber eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a yellow, long sleeved top, a white, pleaded skirt and white sandals.

Devil was an elderly man with short, white hair, pale skin and black eyes.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved sweater with a turtle neck; black jeans and black loafers.

"Let's go wish them luck", Devin said before him and Alena started making their way to the girls they picked.

"Austin, weren't you grounded", the black haired girl asked.

Austin sighed.

"My parents are over reacting", Austin stated. "How was I supposed to know that birds don't like baths?" **[The Ultimate Extra: In the movie it was a chicken. But HotXbun doubts that you can find a chicken in Miami.]**

And as if on cue, a bird that was burping bubbles flew by.

"Don't worry", the black haired girl said. "They know that a real hero is protecting you tonight."

"You're not even close, Kira", Austin said to the black haired girl, who was named Kira. **[The Ultimate Extra: Kira is the counterpart to Joaquin.]**

"But I have a sword", Kira said.

"Yeah", The brunette said. "But that still doesn't make you a hero."

The brunette knocked Kira down, and then all three kids laughed.

"Austin", Austin's parents called.

"Ally", The brunette's (who's name was Ally) father called. **[The Ultimate Extra: Ally is the counterpart to Manolo. Her father is the counterpart to Carlos.]**

With that Austin and Ally left, leaving Kira behind.

She sighed sadly.

Ally ran up to her father and great grandmother. **[The Ultimate Extra: Ally never mentioned having a great grandmother in the show. HotXbun had to add her for the story.]**

Ally's father was wearing an orange, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants with a black belt and black loafers.

Ally's grandmother had long white hair tied into a bun; chocolate brown eyes and pale wrinkled skin.

She was wearing a orange turtle neck; a black, foot length skirt;black boots and glasses with a thin, black rim and clear, round lenses. **[The Ultimate Extra: Who wears a turtle neck in Miami.]**

She was in a wheelchair and was knitting. **[The Ultimate Extra: That explains the turtle neck.]**

"Come my girl", Ally's father said as he motioned her to come to her mother's grave.

That's what she did.

"Your mother would be so proud of you", Ally's father said to her.

"Do you think she'll come back tonight", she asked.

"Penny is here", Ally's great grandmother said in a British accent. **[The Ultimate Extra: There is a theory that Ally comes from a part British family because 'Dawson' is a British last name. So HotXbun put that in here.]**

"But, it's more like a warm feeling you get one love ones are near", Ally's father said kneeling down and placing his hand on her shoulder. "All of these families have lost someone, but as long as we remember them, we can feel their presence with us for one night each year."

Ally's father was right. As there were spirits all around. Visiting their loved ones. Nobody just couldn't see them.

"I just thought I could see her, one more time", Ally said disappointedly. "She always smiled like flowers. I remember her singing."

Ally put a candle on the grave.

"She was a good woman that one", Ally's grandmother said.

"I miss her so much", Ally said with tears in her eyes. **[The Ultimate Extra: Shame. It's hard loosing your mother when your so young.]**

Ally's father put his hand on her shoulder again.

"Just hold still", he said. "And you can feel it. You're mother is here. Along with all of our ancestors."

Ally's father was right again. As Penny was there, hugging her daughter. **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe.]**

"As long was we remember them, they are with us", Ally's father said. "Once we forgot, they are truly gone."

"I can feel them", Ally said. And her father smiled at her proudly.

Alena walked up to the family in her disguise.

"Kind people", she said. "Can I please have some of your bread? I am so hungry."

"I'm sure my mother would want you to have it", Ally said picking up the bread. "Right Dad?"

He nodded and Ally gave the bread to Alena.

"Thank you my dear", she said. "In return, you have my blessing. May your heart be always pure and courageous."

"What do we say Ally", Her father asked, making sure his daughter remembered her manners. **[The Ultimate Extra: A parent should always make sure a child remembers it's manners, otherwise they might not have them when they grow older.]**

"Thank you miss", Ally said. "Thank you."

Kira was watching the whole thing.

"Ahh Ally", she said shaking her head disapprovingly. "Always giving stuff away for free. Right Mom."

Kira was speaking to the statue of a woman in a mall cop uniform.

Alice: Kira's mother, Officer Starr, passed away fighting the gang leader known by his last name, Bloodworth. **[The Ultimate Extra: Bloodworth?! His last name is Bloodworth?!]**

Kira heard something coming from behind the statue and went to see what it was.

"Wh...who's there", she asked.

Devin popped up in his disguise, scaring Kira.

"Young miss", he said. "Can I please have some of your bread? I am so hungry."

Kira stabbed the bread with her toy sword.

"This bread is for my mother", Kira said taking the bread out. "And it's delicious."

"What about a trade", Devin asked before holding out a medal.

It was gold and had a leaf carved into it.

"An old medal", Kira asked in disbelief. "Please."

She then took a bite out of the bread. **[The Ultimate Extra: You said that bread was for your mother!]**

"Oh this is no ordinary medal my dear", Devin said. "As long as you wear it, no one can hurt you. And it will give you immeasurable courage."

"Really", Kira asked. "Deal."

Kira threw Devin the bread and he gave her the medal.

"But keep it hidden", Devin said. "There is a gang leader who would stop at nothing to get it back."

"Gang leader", Kira asked. "You mean Bloodworth."

Kira looked up to look at Devin, but he was gone. **[The Ultimate Extra: Why do people always do that."**

"Where did he go", Kira asked.

He dropped his disguise and joined Alena (who was also out of her disguise) on the roof.

"Well then", Devin said. "If my girl marries the boy, I will finally rule The World of the Remembered."

"And if my girl marries the boy", Alena started. "You will...STOP INTERFERING WITH MANKIND!"

Alena flew to the other side of the roof and Devin followed in shock.

"What", Devin asked in shock. "I can't do that! Come on! It's the only fun I ever get!"

"Then the bet is off", Alena said before flying to the center of the roof.

Devin followed her.

"Very well my dear", Devin said. "By the ancient rules..."

Devin shook Alena's hand.

"...the wager is set." **[The Ultimate Extra: Did they just do that? They just did that.]**

Out of story.

"So the greatest wager in history began", Alice said. "Ally VS Kira for the hand of Austin."

"Wait", Max said. "So these people chose three little kids to..."

"Represent the whole world", Dana finished.

"Yeah", Alena replied. "Pretty crazy stuff ha?"

"Yeah", Max replied. "Keep going lady."

HotXbun: Sadly were gonna have to keep going in the next chapter.

Challenge: Tell me who you want Austin to get with.

My Answer: I'll give it away if I tell you!


	3. Chapter 3 The Ultimate Punishment

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been seven months since I last updated!

GamerGirl9000: I know right!? It's crazy that they made a bet on who Austin will marry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Devin as well as Officer Johnson, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 3 The Ultimate Punishment

Austin, Ally and Kira were in the mall playing together.

Ally was wearing a yellow, short sleeved top; a short black skirt with a dark pink floral patten; light brown boots; a gold chain necklace; a light blue, denim waistcoat decorated with black stones and a think brown belt.

Her hair was loose and her bangs were pinned up with a small, black butterfly clip.

Austin was wearing a yellow V-neck with short sleeves; a yellow and white checkered button up shirt with short sleeves that was unbuttoned; dark blue jeans and yellow sneakers with white laces, tips and soles.

Kira was wearing a yellow, knee length dress; white flats and a white waistcoat.

Her hair was loose and she was also wearing the medal Devin gave her, but it was hidden under her waistcoat.

Both Austin and Kira jumped down a flight of stairs with ease, but Ally tripped.

Luckily she was okay and she joined her friends.

Austin stopped at the pet store when he saw a puppy.

It was a Golden Retriever with light blonde fur.

"You're so cute", Austin said.

"Do you want to adopt", A worker asked.

"Sadly I can't", Austin replied. "I'm not sure if my parents would allow it."

"Too bad", the worker said. "We no longer have the money to take care of them. So if they don't get adopted soon, they are going to the pound."

The worker left and Austin gasped.

His parents had told him that animals are usually put down at the pound.

"Oh no", Austin said. "Not on my watch."

He looked at Ally and Kira.

"We have to free the animals", he stated.

Ally looked happy since they would be saving animals, but Kira look nervous because of the chaos it might cause.

"Come on guys", Austin said raising his sword. "Let's do this."

Ally smiled happily.

"Wait. Austin. Don't...", Kira started.

But it was too late, as Austin cut the lock open.

...

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the mall, Officer Johnson, the head security guard, was talking to the people walking by. **[The Ultimate Extra: Even though she is not Austin's mother, Officer Johnson is one of the counterparts to Maria's father.]**

She had extremely curly red hair that was tied into a bun; very pale skin and forest green eyes.

She was wearing a blue, short sleeved button up shirt with her badge on it; black jeans and black boots.

"People of the mall", she said. "Please. I beg you. We need more people to join this mighty brigade."

She motioned to the mall's security force, and it was not mighty at all.

"Okay", she said. "A regular brigade to protect us from Bloodworth."

Officer Johnson took out a wanted poster for Bloodworth and everybody gasped.

Everybody heard a rumble coming from behind them and turned around.

"Bloodworth is here", somebody yelled and everybody else yelled.

Then they calmed down when the saw that it was just a puppy. But then, this happened.

"Freedom", Austin yelled well he was riding a dog. And behind him was a bunch of other dogs.

Ally was holding onto the dogs tail and Kira was following closely behind.

"Austin, what have you done now", Austin's father asked. **[The Ultimate Extra: Austin's father is the second counterpart to Maria's father.]**

"Freedom is coming through", Austin yelled, then he gasped when he saw his parents.

"Stop", they yelled. But then the dog ran into them.

Kira grabbed onto Ally and both fell into a fruit stall.

Kira shrugged and Ally laughed. But then, a large and dangerous dog ran into the the area.

It was heading strait for Officer Johnson!

Before she could get hurt, Kira pushed her out of the way.

The dog ran into Kira, but she was not hurt.

"Woah", Kira said when she realized that the medal worked.

The dog turned around and growled at an elderly lady.

"Oh my", she said.

But Kira and Ally were not afraid. They had a plan.

"No retreat...", Kira started.

"...no surrender", Ally finished.

With that the girls leaped into action.

Ally grabbed some dog food while Kira grabbed a rope.

Ally started shaking the food and it got the dog's attention.

"Come here doggy", Ally said. "Come here."

With the dog distracted, Kira was able to jump him and tie him up.

Officer Johnson dizzily woke up.

"What did I miss", she asked.

Her vision cleared and she saw people cheering.

She walked up to Kira.

"Are you okay Officer Johnson", she asked.

"You saved my life", Officer Johnson said before putting her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"And I...", Ally started while holding the puppy.

"Quiet girl", Officer Johnson said while putting her finger on Ally's lips. "I'm talking."

"But I..."

"Quiet."

Ally looked down sadly while Austin's parents looked at the damage angrily. **[The Ultimate Extra: A lot of emotional looking.]**

"That boy is in so much trouble", Austin's dad stated.

"Uh oh", Austin said.

"Austin", Mike screamed so loudly that the whole mall probably heard it.

"I'm sorry Dad", Austin said as he walked up to his father. "I just...Ally's key-tar!"

Austin picked up said item, which was now broken.

Ally gasped sadly when she saw it.

"This rebellious nonsense ends now", Austin's father said sternly. "You are going to become a proper young man."

"But why", Austin asked.

"Because I said so", Austin's father stated sternly. "I am sending you to a boarding school in London. The teachers there will straighten you out."

The kids gasped at this.

"But dad...", Austin started.

"No", Austin's father said stopping him. "It's been decided. Now go back to the store!"

With that Austin ran off in tears.

"Kira", Officer Johnson started. "You are just like your mother. This town could use a new hero. Come."

With that Officer Johnson left with Kira.

Ally was about to walk away, but her father stopped her.

"Hey", he said while kneeling down and putting his hand on Ally's shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"He can't send Austin away", Ally stated angrily.

"Well, father's do what's best for their children", Ally's father stated. "Come along now."

With that Ally and the puppy started following Ally's father.

"I'm sorry that Officer Johnson didn't see what you did to stop that dog", Ally's father said.

"It's okay", Ally stated. "I'm fine as long as everybody is okay."

"Still", Ally's father said. "You should get some recognition."

Ally smiled at her father.

HotXbun: Well, at least it ended happily. But things are still bad!

Sorry there was only three 'The Ultimate Extras' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell if you think Austin's father will change his mind.

My Answer: You will not be happy with my answer!

Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Ultimately Growing Up

HotXbun: Sorry it has been about a month since I last updated.

This chapter will have a time skip in it. As well as a song!

ILoveEverything6: Yes she should.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alice.

Chapter 4 Ultimately Growing Up

Alice: Soon the day came when Austin would leave to study abroad.

Austin was at the train station saying goodbye to his friends and family.

His mother was kneeling down beside him.

"Goodbye Austin", she said. "Write soon."

Austin kissed his mother's cheek.

"I'm going to go over there", she said before leaving on the brink of tears.

Austin walked up to Ally and Kira.

"I'm gonna miss you guys", he said.

"We'll be here waiting", Kira said as she hugged Austin.

"For as long as it takes", Ally said as she hugged Austin.

"Don't ever stop playing", he said to Ally. "Okay?"

Austin then turned to look at Kira.

"And you", he started sternly. "Don't you ever stop fighting for what's right."

Ally picked up a box.

"I got you something", she said. "You should probably open it now."

"Wait a minute", Kira said. "We were suppose to bring gifts?"

Her friends chuckled at her before Austin took the lid of the box.

The puppy was inside and Austin gasped.

"I named her Note", Ally said as said puppy stared at Austin. "She'll look after you."

"Oh", Austin said as he took Note out of the box. "I remember you." **[The Ultimate Extra: Note is from the last chapter.]**

"I figured you needed a bit of the mall to go with you", Ally stated.

"Thank you", Austin said softly as he held Note to his chin.

"Seriously", Kira said suddenly. "Nobody told me we were supposed to bring gifts."

"Will you hold Note for me", Austin asked Kira before she did said task.

Austin picked up a box.

"This is to make up for breaking your key-tar", he said to Ally.

Before anything else could happen, this did.

"All aboard!"

Upon hearing this Kira gasped and Austin looked at his friends sadly.

"I gotta go", he said before grabbing Note and running to the train. "Don't forget me!"

Right before Austin got into the train, his cap fell off.

It was white with the outline of a black diamond on it.

"Austin, your cap", Kira said before she ran off to catch said item.

Ally put the box Austin gave her down and took off the lid.

Inside was...a new key-tar!

Ally gasped when she saw it.

It had a silver headboard and a black neck.

Ally turned it around and saw that something was engraved in it.

 _Always play from the heart-Austin._ **[The Ultimate Extra: That's the same saying from the movie.]**

Ally hugged the gift. She knew there was one more thing she had to do.

Austin sadly sat on the train as it started. But then this happened.

"Austin!"

Austin looked outside the window and smiled.

Ally was running along the path.

"When you come back I will sing for you!"

Kira started running alongside Ally holding Austin's cap.

"And I will fight for you!"

With that the train passed the girls and Austin sat down. This time in a better mood.

Alice: It would be years before they saw Austin again. **[The Ultimate Extra: Years?! How many are we talking about here?]**

The girls stopped running.

Kira started walking away while Ally kept on looking at the train.

"I will wait for you." **[The Ultimate Extra: Song time!]**

Now I'll be bold

as well as strong

and use my head

alongside my heart.

Ally's father began to train her to takeover their family store, Sonic Boom, while Officer Johnson started training Kira how to save people.

So tame my flesh

and fix my eyes.

A tethered mind

freed from the lies.

Durning this time Ally formed a band with three other girls named Cassidy, Piper and Carrie. **[The Ultimate Extra: The band is the counterpart to Manolo's band from the movie.]**

The band was named Musical Blast and was managed by Ally's best friend, Trish. **[The Ultimate Extra: I know I said Trish wasn't going to be in the fan fiction. And that was the plan at the time. But the plan changed.]**

So I'll kneel down.

Wait for now.

Ten years passed and before you knew it, Ally and Kira were grown ups.

So I'll kneel down.

Know my ground.

Even though her father still wanted her to take over Sonic Boom, Ally would still try to play music whenever she could.

Kira eventually left to help people.

And I will wait, I will wait for you. X3

One day Ally stayed out all night playing with the band.

I will wait, I will wait...

"I will not wait for you!"

It was Ally's father who said this.

He grabbed Ally's ear and started pulling her away.

"Dad", Ally said. "I was on my way."

HotXbun: Well. That happened.

As you see, this chapter started off sadly but became better at the end.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ally and Kira grew up well.

My Answer: I think they grew up well.


	5. Chapter 5 The Ultimate Love for Singing

HotXbun: Chapter 5! Halfway to ten chapters. Double digits! A woo woo!

Happy Anniversary! I can't believe it's been a whole year since I posted this!

ILoveEverything6: Don't worry. I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Ally's great grandmother.

Chapter 5 The Ultimate Love for Singing

Alice: After being away for ten years, Austin was returning to Miami. Ally's father was throwing a party for him to celebrate.

Ally's father was pulling her towards their house while her band followed.

Ally had now cut her hair slightly and dyed it in an ombré style. It was currently curly and loose.

Her style had also changed.

She was wearing a blue vest with white marks on it as well as white straps and a white hem; white jeans and white wedge heels.

She had her key-tar strapped to her.

Ally's father was wearing a black, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; a black belt and black loafers.

Cassidy was wearing a cyan vest; a blue, long sleeved flannel top with a black plaid patten that was unbuttoned over a black vest; dark blue jeans and white trainers.

Her hair was straight and loose.

Piper was wearing a blue, knee length skater dress; a white waist coat and white boots, knee length boots.

Her hair was straight and loose.

Carrie was wearing a blue tank top; a necklace with many white stones on it; a white knee length skirt; blue tights and white knee length boots.

Her hair was curly and tied into pigtails.

"Staying out all night", Lester said to Ally in anger. "I thought you would be more responsible."

Lester and Ally walked into the first room of the house and Lester shut the door before the girls could come in.

The first room consisted of the living room, the kitchen and the dinning room.

The floors were white tiles and the walls were white.

On the left side of the room was the living room.

By the middle of the back wall was a white couch. Above the couch was a family photo consisting of Ally, her father and her great grandmother.

Opposite the couch was a large, white plasma screen tv.

Opposite the living room was the kitchen.

It was square shaped and three walls were bordered by white counters with dark cream tops.

Opposite the gap in the kitchen was the dinning room.

In the centre was a large, round, silver, metal table with four matching chairs. Next to it was the slide door that led to the garden. Said door had white curtains.

Ally's great grandmother was sitting on the couch knitting.

She was wearing a black, long sleeved, woolen turtleneck; a grey, foot length skirt and grey, knee length boots.

In between the living and dinning rooms was a white staircase with many photos on the walls.

"Okay Ally", Carrie said. "We'll wait outside."

"I don't think Mr Dawson likes us", Cassidy pointed out.

"I agree", Piper stated.

Ally's father took her key-tar and threw it into the couch.

"You live under my roof, you live under my rules", he said sternly. "You will take over Sonic Boom."

"Dad this is my life", Ally said.

"Sonic Boom has been in our family for generations", Lester said. "And that will not change just because you are being selfish!"

"I'm being selfish", Ally asked in shock. "You are not caring about what I want to do in life!"

"And you are not caring about this family", Lester stated.

"Father", Ally started. "You know I care about this family more than anything. But I'm not going to take over Sonic Boom just because it's a family tradition."

With that Ally went to her room to get ready for the party.

...

Ally was walking to Sonic Boom.

She was wearing a dark grey, sleeveless top with a black rose print; black jeans and her signature black, gladiator heels.

Her hair was curly and in a ponytail.

She was wearing grey eyeshadow; black eyeliner to make cat style eyelashes; black mascara; dark red blush and dark red lipstick.

Her nails were painted grey with a black rose patten.

"Hey Ally!"

Said person looked up and saw...Kira! **[The Ultimate Extra: Kira's back!]**

She was wearing a yellow, sleeveless top; white jeans; white, knee length boots and a white, long sleeved half jacket that was zipped up and hiding the medal.

On the jacket were many other medals.

Her hair was straight and tied into a low side ponytail.

She was wearing yellow eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; white blush and white lipgloss.

Her nails were painted yellow with white tips. **[The Ultimate Extra: This outfit is based on an outfit Kira wore in the show.]**

"No retreat", Kira said.

"No surrender", Ally finished.

Kira tried to say something, but Ally tackled her in a hug before she could. **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe. Sismance. It's bromance but for girls.]**

"The hero of the mall has returned", Ally said as she let Kira go.

"You didn't think I was going to miss this did you", Kira asked.

"And Austin is here too", Ally pointed out.

This made Kira squeal.

"Have you seen him", Kira asked. "I can't wait to show him these babies."

Kira was referring to her medals.

"Oh, so he's only back to see you", Ally asked sarcastically.

Kira was about to say something, but Ally interrupted her.

"You have your medals, but I have singing", Ally pointed out before crossing her arms. "We'll which one Austin prefers."

"Wait", Kira said. "What are you talking about."

Ally took a deep breath before saying something shocking.

"I'm going to try to break my stage fright."

HotXbun: (mouth hangs open).

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ally will break her stage fright.

My Answer: I can't tell you. All I can say is...it will not end well.


	6. Chapter 6 The Ultimate Return

HotXbun: I am so sorry that's it's been over seven months since I've last updated!

Time to see if Ally will break her stage fright.

ILoveEverything6: Austin's coming in this chapter! So is Ally trying to break her stage fright!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alice, Alena, Devin, Officer Johnson and Note.

Chapter 6 The Ultimate Return

Kira hugged Ally.

"That's great", she exclaimed before letting go. "But will you be able to do it?"

Ally took a deep breath.

"I hope so", she replied.

Lester came out.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; a black tie; a black blazer; black dress pants; a black belt and black loafers.

"Kira", he said happily before hugging said person.

He then let go.

"I'm so glad you could make it", he said. "You're just in time."

"Okay then", Kira said before whistling.

Then a horse appeared.

She had white fur with a matching mane and was wearing a yellow saddle with a matching reign. **[The Ultimate Extra: That rhymed.]**

Kira jumped onto the horse and rode into Sonic Boom.

When she did everybody cheered her name.

Alice: In honour of Austin's return from Europe, The Mall received a visit from Kira, who was now a well known hero.

With that Kira rode into the store. **[The Ultimate Extra: She rode the horse into the store? Cool!]**

"They say Kira goes from town to town saving them from bad guys", somebody mentioned.

"That's my girl", Devin said proudly.

Him and Alena came to see what would happen now that Austin was back.

Kira jumped off her horse and sat next to Officer Johnson. Who was wearing her uniform.

The horse went outside.

"Hello Officer", Kira said to Officer Johnson. "It's great to see you again."

Suddenly, everyone was quiet. Because Austin had walked in. **[The Ultimate Extra: Austin is back!]**

He was wearing a purple, long sleeved dress shirt; a black, long sleeved Leather jacket; black jeans; purple sneakers with white tips, white laces and white soles and a purple cap.

He was holding a royal blue lead with a now fully grown Note attached to it.

She was wearing a royal blue collar with a gold tag.

Austin sat down beside Kira.

"Mr Moon", she said.

Austin took off his cap, and he was very handsome.

"Hello Kira", he said. "It's really good to see you again."

Everybody was shocked at Austin's handsomeness. Even Alena was staring at him!

"Hey", Devin said when he saw Alena staring.

She just giggled.

Ally walked into the store with her band following behind her.

Cassidy was wearing a blue, short sleeved top; blue jean shorts and blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her hair was curly and loose.

Piper was wearing a yellow vest; black jeans; black boots; a black, denim waist coat; a black chocker with white spikes and black, leather, fingerless gloves white white spikes on the knuckles.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing yellow eyeshadow, black eyeliner to make cat style eyelashes; black mascara; yellow blush and yellow lipgloss with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted yellow with black tips with white studs on the tips.

Carrie was wearing a white; short sleeved top with a rainbow on it; dark blue bell bottoms; a rainbow belt and white flip flops.

Her hair was curly and tied into pigtails.

"Who are those girls", Austin asked Kira in whisper.

"Ally's band", Trish replied as she sat down by Austin.

She was wearing a black; knee length dress; yellow leggings; black high heels and a black, leather cuff bracelet on each arm.

Her hair was extremely curly and loose.

She was wearing yellow eyeshadow, black eyeliner to make cat style eye lashes; black mascara; yellow blush and black lipgloss.

Her nails were painted black.

"Ally is in a band", Austin asked excitedly. "That's so cool." **[The Ultimate Extra: It is.]**

Ally got onto stage, but then gasped when she saw how many people there were.

She looked down at her feet.

"Hello everybody", she said quietly. "I dedicate this song to Austin Moon."

Ally looked at Austin.

"Welcome back", she said.

Austin smiled and Ally smiled back.

The girls started playing the music.

Ally was about to sing, but then she looked at all of the people, and no words came out. **[The Ultimate Extra: Uh oh.]**

"I'm sorry", Ally apologised. "I can't."

With that Ally ran up to the practice room.

"What happened", Austin asked.

"Ally has stage fright now", Trish replied.

"What", Austin said in shock.

"Yes", Devin said happily. "That girl never had a chance. Good game though."

Devin held out his hand, but Alena just put a hand on her hip.

"It's not over", she said before walking into the practice room.

Devin followed.

Ally was sitting at the piano singing a song.

I'm the girl in the corner of the room.

The one you never notice.

Getting lost among the stars in the sky

like a picture out of focus.

Austin was about to walk into the room, but stopped when he heard Ally singing.

I'm the sun in your eyes

yet you don't see me.

I wear no disguise

but you don't see me.

I'm a total surprise

and you don't see me.

I'm so agonised

that you don't see me.

You don't see me.

"Oh", Austin said quietly. "Ally."

"Austin", Kira called.

With that Austin left and Ally looked at the door.

"What just happened", Devin asked.

Alena chucked.

"You don't understand women my love."

HotXbun: It's true. He doesn't understand women.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Devin doesn't understand women.

My Answer: He does not.


	7. Chapter 7 The Ultimate Serenade

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over two weeks since I last updated.

Time for a romantic moment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Officer Johnson and Note.

Chapter 7 The Ultimate Serenade

Alice: That night, The Moons threw a big dinner in honour of Austin's return. And Officer Johnson was taking advantage of it. **[The Ultimate Extra: Uh oh. What is she planning?]**

Many tables were set up in Austin's backyard.

The backyard was medium sized and had many trees bordering it as well as a silver tile patio and a large slide door with a cream curtain.

Austin was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; a black tie; a black, long sleeved blazer; black dress pants; a black belt and black loafers.

Kira was wearing a white, knee length, strapless skater dress; white high heels and a black, short sleeved blazer with all her medals on it.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara; white blush and white lipstick.

Her nails were painted black with white tips.

Officer Johnson was wearing a sparkly, royal blue, strapless skater dress with matching heels.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

She was wearing sparkly blue eyeshadow, black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted sparkly blue.

"To Kira", everybody at the table she was sitting at cheered.

"Too bad you're only in town for a few days", Officer Johnson said. "If only there was something that would make you stay. Like a special boy. Ha Austin?" **[The Ultimate Extra: So that's what she's planing! Not cool!]**

"Officer Johnson", Austin growled.

"What", Officer Johnson asked. "What did I say?"

Austin frowned before looking at Kira and chuckling nervously.

"Oh Officer Johnson", he said. "It's so good to see you again Kira. Look at all those medals. What's this one for."

Austin was pointing to...THE MEDAL DEVIN GAVE KIRA! **[The Ultimate Extra: Do something!]**

Kira gasped and quickly zipped up her blazer.

"Nothing", she said far to loudly. "Nothing!" **[The Ultimate Extra: Not that.]**

Everybody was staring at Kira now, she had to change the subject.

"So Austin", Kira started sitting down. "How was your school?"

"Eh", Austin replied. "The teachers were so strict! But, I managed."

"Good", Kira said.

Suddenly there was barking.

"Note must be hungry", Austin said before getting up. "Excuse me."

With that he left.

...

Ally was walking in the streets with her band members.

They had all changed back into their regular clothes.

"Why didn't you go to the dinner Ally", Carrie asked.

"After what I did today", Ally asked. "I can't show my face in front of everybody."

"But what about Austin", Carrie asked.

"It's hopeless", Ally replied. "I've lost him to Kira."

"Oh please", Piper said putting her arm around Ally. "Austin is not going to stop liking you just because of stage fright."

"I just wish I got to sing to him", Ally stated.

Suddenly, Ally stopped walking.

"What is it", Cassidy asked.

"We're near Austin's house."

With that Ally started running.

The girls followed.

Ally ran to Austin's bedroom window.

"Lift me up", she whispered to the girls.

They did as told.

Ally peeked into Austin's room and saw him feeding Note.

The girls put Ally down.

"Why did you have to be wearing heels", Cassidy asked rubbing her now sore hands.

Ally ignored this.

"Austin is in his room", Ally revealed.

"That's perfect", Piper said. "Now you can sing the song to him."

Ally smiled.

Austin suddenly heard music coming from his window.

He went to it and saw Ally and her band.

Ally was playing her Key-tar, Cassidy was playing the guitar, Piper was playing the bass and Carrie was playing the tambourine.

"Ally", Austin said happily.

 _I love you too much_

 _to live without you loving me back._

 _I love you too much._

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact._

 _I know I belong_

 _when I sing this song._

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _'cause I love you too much._

 _I live for your touch._

 _I whisper your name night after night._

 _I love you too much._

 _There's only one feeling that I know is right._

 _I know I belong_

 _when I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _'cause I love you too much._

Alena, Devin and many other people started watching.

Kira saw it as well, but then she had an idea and left.

 _Heaven knows your name._

 _I'm praying_

 _to have you_

 _come here by my side._

 _Without you a part of me's missing._

 _Just to make you my home_

 _I will fight._

 _I love you too much._

 _I love you too much._

 _Heaven's my witness_

 _and this is a fact._

The girls started lifting Ally up.

 _You live in my soul._

 _Your heart is my goal._

 _There's love above love and it's mine 'cause I love you..._

 _There's love above love and it's your's 'cause I love you..._

 _There's love above love and it's our's_

 _if you love me_

 _as much._

With that, Ally kissed Austin's cheek. **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe.]**

"Go to the living room", Austin instructed. "I'll meet you there."

Ally thought about for a moment, then nodded.

Austin smiled at her and left.

"Yes", Ally exclaimed.

Then she fell.

HotXbun: (Laughing). What a funny why to end the chapter!

I know things look good now. But sadly, things will go down hill from here.

Challenge: Tell me how you think this will go down hill from here.

My Answer: I can't tell you, but I'll give you a hint. In involves Kira's plan.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ultimate Fight

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been a whole month since I last updated!

Sadly, this is when badness begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Bloodworth, as well as The Vampires, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 8 The Ultimate Fight

Austin was about to get to Ally when he heard Kira and Officer Johnson talking.

He stopped to listen.

"Remember when you said you wished there was something that would make me stay", Kira asked.

"Yes", Officer Johnson replied. "I do remember."

"Well there is one thing", Kira revealed. "If Austin asked me to marry him, I would totally stay in Miami."

Austin and Ally (who was also listening to the conversation) both gasped in shock.

Ally got angry and marched into the living room.

"Kira Starr", she yelled. **[The Ultimate Extra: Yeash! You know you're in trouble when somebody uses your full name.]**

Everybody looked at her in shock.

Ally walked up to Kira.

"You're trying to guilt Austin into marrying you!"

Everybody gasped.

"I am not", Kira defended.

Ally got angry, and pushed Kira!

"You two are acting like fools", Austin stated sternly.

"Wait", Ally said. "Me too?" **[The Ultimate Extra: You too.]**

Kira was caught by the 'mighty brigade'.

"Wow", one of them said. "You are so strong Kira."

"Thanks", Kira said before flexing her arm. "I work out." **[The Ultimate Extra: Vein much?]**

Kira got up and one of the officers cheered.

"I love you", Kira said as she put her arm around Ally. "You know that. But how will you make a good wife if you can't even sing on stage." **[The Ultimate Extra: Ooo!]**

"Nice one Kira", one of the officers stated.

"Oh yeah", Ally asked. "Well you will never be a good as hero as your mother!" **[The Ultimate Extra: Double ooo!]**

This caused Austin to gasp.

"Now that's just uncalled for", one of the officers said before crossing their arms and turning around.

Ally was now pointing at Kira.

"Get your finger out of my face", Kira said sternly before she did the same to Ally.

"You don't point at me", Ally exclaimed sternly.

Before they knew it, Ally and Kira were slapping each other's hands.

"So childish", Kira stated before holding out one of her hands. **[The Ultimate Extra: Sure. Ally's the childish one.]**

One of the mall cops threw Kira a toy sword.

"Come at me Ally", she said.

"Ally", Carrie said before throwing said person something.

It wasn't a sword. It was Ally's key-tar.

Ally looked back at Carrie angrily.

"What", she asked. "You wanted a banjo?" **[The Ultimate Extra: She wanted a sword!]**

Everybody on Kira's side (including Kira herself) started laughing.

"Oh how cute", Kira said mockingly. "What are you going to do? Play me a song?"

Ally hit a few keys.

"I'm going to teach you some manners", she stated.

The girls charged at each other, but when the ends of their swords met...another sword stopped the attack.

It was Austin.

He used his sword to flick up the other two.

The girls looked to the air in shock.

"Did I mention that I studied fencing", Austin asked before catching Ally's key-tar.

"Fine", Kira said. "We'll settle this later."

"Anytime, anyplace", Ally stated.

"Really guys", Austin asked.

Kira walked out the door.

"Kira wait", somebody said. "What if The Vampires come?"

And as if the world was against the mall, this happened.

"The Vampires are here!"

"And Kira is gone!"

"All is lost!"

HotXbun: Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!

By the way, The Vampires are not actual vampires.

Challenge: Tell me if you think the mall will survive this.

My Answer: I can't tell you.


	9. Chapter 9 The Ultimate Gang

HotXbun: Sorry it has been two weeks since I last updated.

Time for a fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Kira's mom and The Vampires.

Chapter 9 The Ultimate Gang

The Vampires walked into the mall.

They were led by a man with short, black hair styled into a bridge; black eyes and pale skin.

We will call him the leader.

He was wearing a red, short sleeved V-neck; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, foot length, long sleeved coat and black, leather gloves. **[The Ultimate Extra: Really?]**

"Tremble in fear at the sight of Bloodworth's army", he commanded. **[The Ultimate Extra: Bloodworth's army?!]**

"Children, go take cover", Officer Johnson (who had changed into her uniform) said. "Everybody else, we are going to drive the gang away. Who's with me?!"

The 'mighty' brigade just screamed and ran away. **[The Ultimate Extra: You're supposed to deal with stuff like this!]**

"Oh boy", Officer Johnson said. "This is not good." **[The Ultimate Extra: Agreed.]**

"Listen up cowards", the leader commanded. "This is Bloodworth's commands. Hand over your money, pets, bacon, fake moustaches. This looks like jelly but I think It's jewellery. Yeah. Jewellery."

"Anyway", the leader started as he walked up to Austin, Ally and Officer Johnson. "Give all of this to us and maybe we won't burn this place down."

Austin groaned in disgust.

"You want the mall", Ally asked. "Then you have to go through me!"

With that Ally took her key-tar and held it out as a weapon.

Before a fight could begin, this happened.

"Hey", somebody said. "Ugly."

Everybody looked up and saw...Kira!

She was wearing a black vest; green, baggy pants with a cameo print; black combat boots and a green, long sleeved jacket with her medals on it.

Her hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a green cap with a cameo print.

She was on her horse.

"Why don't you fight a real hero", she said. "With a lot of medals"

With that Kira yelled her name as she jumped onto the ground.

"Thank goodness you are here", Officer Johnson said happily.

Kira chuckled happily.

"Who are you", the leader asked.

"My name is Kira Starr", Kira replied. "Daughter of Officer Starr. Tonight the Mall of Miami is under my protection."

"Oh how cute", the leader said mockingly. "The GIRL thinks she can beat us." **[The Ultimate Extra: Oh no you didn't!]**

"You will be beaten", Kira stated.

This caused the gang to stop laughing.

"Get her", the leader commanded.

One vampire charged at Kira, but she just grabbed them by their arm and threw them to the ground.

"Go Kira", everybody cheered.

Said person looked over at Austin.

"Hey boy", she said. **[The Ultimate Extra: Flirt Later!]**

Austin chuckled.

"You goofball", he said.

Ally just groaned jealously.

The whole army pinned Kira down and started punching her, but because of the medal she was not hurt at all.

"Owe", she said mockingly. "Owe. Owe. Okay. That's just not hurting at all."

Sadly, the leader saw the medal! **[The Ultimate Extra: Oh no.]**

"The beautiful hero", he said in shock. "She has the medal of protection!"

Kira knew she had to end this soon before the Vampires took her medal.

She yelled her name and punched high into the sky, causing the whole army to fall.

Kira pulled her jacket over the medal and the leader gave her a 'I'm watching you' look.

"Retreat", he yelled before he left with the rest of the Vampires.

The people of the mall started cheering.

"And don't ever come back", Kira commanded. **[The Ultimate Extra: Sadly they'll be back.]**

"Yeah", Austin said. "You better run. That was amazing!"

"Yeah", Ally said sadly. "You truly are a hero."

Officer Johnson pulled Austin aside.

"See Austin", she said. "This is why you need to marry Kira. Without her, we are at the mercy of Bloodworth."

Austin thought for a moment, and then walked up to Kira.

"Hey Kira", he started. "Is it okay if I walk you home?"

This made Kira smile widely.

"Sure", she replied before grabbing Austin's arm and dragging him to her house.

Ally looked at the two sadly.

Out of Story.

"Of course he's going to go with Kira", Dana stated. "She's awesome."

"Are you crazy", Dylan asked. "He's only doing this to protect the mall."

"Putting his duty before his heart", Max stated while putting his fist on his heart. **[The Ultimate Extra: Who knew Max could be so sappy?]**

"Yes", Alice said. "Life can be tricky for the living."

Into story.

Ally was sitting on the couch with her father and great grandmother.

"I can't believe you just let him go", Lester said. "You love him. So fight for him."

"There's no point", Ally stated. "Kira won."

"She hasn't yet my dear", Ally's great grandmother stated.

"What do you mean", Ally asked.

"Austin is considering Kira, but he hasn't actually picked her yet."

"So you still have a chance", Ally's dad stated.

Ally thought for a moment, then she got up.

"You're right", she said. "I still have a chance."

Then Ally grabbed her key-tar and was out the door.

Alice: After Bloodworth stole Devin's medal in a magic battle he had become the king of gangs. But when Devin stole it back...Bloodworth had come undone.

The leader ran up to Bloodworth.

"We found it", he exclaimed. "We found the medal of protection!"

Bloodworth looked at the leader in shock.

"It's in the Mall of Miami", the leader said before Bloodworth jumped on him.

"Are you certain", he asked.

"I swear", the leader replied. "The beautiful hero wears it to protect the town. It looked just like that."

The leader pointed to a drawing of the medal.

"Gather my men", Bloodworth commanded. "We ride for the Mall of Miami."

Bloodworth kicked the leader away.

"You come back to me medal."

HotXbun: This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Bloodworth is going to do.

My Answer: Let's just say it's going to be an epic final battle.


	10. Chapter 10 The Ultimate Plead

HotXbun: Welcome to day eight of my two year anniversary extravaganza! And what a perfect way to start of this day by posting chapter TEN of this story!

That's right baby! Double Digits! A woo woo!

This chapter will have another serenade!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life, Avatar The Last Airbender or Runaway with Me by Carly Rae Jepsen. But I do own Devin.

Chapter 10 The Ultimate Plead

Devin watched as Austin and Kira walked up to the latter's house.

Kira was telling Austin about her medals, but he looked bored out of his mind.

"And this one is for saving children from a burning orphanage then going back for their cribs then going back for their toys. And this one is for saving a puppy who had a thorn in his paw. And this one is for having the most medals. And..."

"Well", Austin interrupted when they got to the front gate. "Here we are. Thank you for this informative talk...about you."

"I have something for you Austin", Kira said before passing Austin a photo.

"That's so..."

Austin stopped when he saw the photo.

It was a photo of...Kira. **[The Ultimate Extra: Of course.]**

On the photo was written _To Austin. Love, Kira._

"Wow", Austin said. "I'm speechless."

Austin then started laughing.

"Goodnight Kira", he said before he started leaving.

"Austin wait", Kira said.

"What is it", Austin asked.

Kira pulled something out of her jacket.

It was Austin's cap. **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe.]**

"My cap", Austin said in shock. "Awe. You kept it all this time?"

"Well", Kira started. "It's what's kept me going."

Austin smiled at Kira.

"Goodnight Kira", he said before leaving.

"Yes", Kira exclaimed. "Yes! Kira awesome!"

"Yes", Devin exclaimed before flying away.

...

Austin was on his bed with Note.

He was wearing a red, long sleeved shirt and dark blue pajama pants.

He looked at the photo Kira gave him before looking at another photo.

It was one of him, Ally and Kira right before he left for London.

Kira was holding Note and Austin was about to give Ally the box with the key-tar in it.

Austin heard a knock at his window and opened it.

Ally was outside. **[The Ultimate Extra: Ally?]**

"Meet me in the park opposite the mall's main entrance at dawn", she said.

"I can't Ally", Austin stated sadly. "Everybody wants me to marry Kira."

Ally took her key-tar and started playing.

Then she started singing.

 _You're stuck in my head_

 _stuck in my heart_

 _stuck on me baby._

 _I wanna go_

 _get out of here._

 _I'm sick of the party._

 _I'd runaway._

 _I'd runaway with you._

 _This is the part_

 _where you gotta to say_

 _all that you're feeling._

 _Packing a bag._

 _Leaving tonight_

 _when everyone's sleeping._

 _Let's runaway._

 _I'll runaway with you._

 _'Cause you make me feel like_

 _I could be driving you all night_

 _and I'll find you in the street lights._

 _I wanna be there with you._

 _Baby, take me to the feeling._

 _I'll be your singer in secret._

 _When the lights go out_

 _runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Baby, every single minute_

 _I'll be your hero, I'm willing._

 _When the lights go out_

 _runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Up in the clouds_

 _high as a kite_

 _over the city._

 _We never sleep_

 _we never try_

 _when you are with me._

 _I wanna stay_

 _I wanna stay with you._

 _'Cause you make me feel like_

 _I could be driving you all night_

 _and I'll find you in the street lights._

 _I wanna be there with you._

 _Baby, take me to the feeling._

 _I'll be your singer in secret._

 _When the lights go out_

 _runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Baby._

 _Every single minute._

 _I'll be your hero, I'm winning._

 _When the lights go out_

 _runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Hold on to me._

 _I never want to let go._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Over the weekend_

 _we can turn the world to gold._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Turn the world to gold._

 _Over the weekend_

 _we can turn the world to gold._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

 _Baby, take me to the feeling._

 _I'll be your singer in secret._

 _When the lights go out_

 _runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Baby, every single minute_

 _I'll be your hero, I'm willing._

 _When the lights go out_

 _runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

 _Runaway with me._

With that Ally ended the song and gave Austin a pleading look.

He smiled and then gave Ally his answer.

"See you at dawn."

With that Austin went inside and Ally left.

Sadly, Devin was watching.

"If she meets him alone I will lose the wager", he stated.

He banged his staff on the ground and it turned into a real snake. **[The Ultimate Extra: Snake!]**

"Fix this for me, old friend."

HotXbun: Oh no. What is Devin planning?

Challenge: Tell me what you think Devin is planning.

My Answer: Remember when the summary said there would be character death in this story? Well those deaths are going to be in the next chapter!

By the way, we are now halfway done with the story!


	11. Chapter 11 The Ultimate Deaths

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated.

The character deaths I talked about are in this chapter so be prepared (did anybody start thinking about The Lion King when I said that?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 11 The Ultimate Deaths

Austin arrived at the park the next day, and he gasped at what he saw.

The whole area was decorated with candles.

Ally was leaning against a tree playing her key-tar

"Oh Ally", Austin said before said person started singing.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _but I can't help_

 _falling in love with you._

 _No I can't help falling in love with you._

The song ended by the time Austin had made his way to Ally.

"This is what I wanted to show you", she said before turning Austin around so he could look at the mall.

The sun rose and the light shone on the mall making it shine.

"It's so beautiful", Austin stated.

"What you're feeling, that's how I feel every time I'm with you", Ally said before she turned Austin around to face her. "There's not much I can offer you but my love. But I promise with all my heart that I will never, ever stop loving you."

"And I will never stop loving the one who plays from the heart", Austin stated.

Sadly this moment was ruined, because the snake Devin sent came.

Austin saw it. Ally didn't.

The snake was about to bite Ally. **[The Ultimate Extra: Ally!]**

"Snake", Austin yelled before pushing Ally out of the way.

So the snake didn't bite Ally. It bit Austin. **[The Ultimate Extra: Austin!]**

He gasped in pain before started he falling to the ground.

"Austin", Ally yelled before making her way to him.

She had just barley caught him before he hit the ground.

He was gone. **[The Ultimate Extra: Or is he?]**

"No", Ally said with tears in her eyes. "Help!"

The happy sunset was soon replaced with sad clouds, rain and thunder.

The rain made the candles' lights go out.

Everybody who had heard Ally's scream came running to the scene.

These people were Austin's parents, Kira and Officer Johnson.

Ally had her one arm around Austin's torso and his arm looped around her shoulder.

"What did you do Ally", Kira asked.

"There was a snake and...and..."

Kira grabbed Austin's hand, but quickly pulled it back when she felt how cold it was.

"He's gone", she said.

She then clenched her fists and looked at Ally in anger. **[The Ultimate Extra: Oh no.]**

"Why didn't you protect him", Kira yelled in anger before charging at Ally, but Officer Johnson held her back.

"Oh no", Austin's father said when he saw Austin. "Oh no!"

He grabbed Austin in his arms.

"This is all your doing", he stated to Ally. "Leave or so help me I will..."

I clap of thunder stopped Austin's father from going on.

"My son", he said sadly before putting Austin on his back. "What have you done girl? What have you done?"

Everybody started walking away.

"It should've been me", Ally stated.

"Yes", Kira stated with venom in her voice. "It should have." **[The Ultimate Extra: Sadly, those words are about to come true.]**

Everybody left Ally alone and she looked to the sky in sadness.

Break from story.

"No", all of the kids yelled.

"Austin died", Lily asked.

"That can't be right", Dana stated.

"What kind of story is this", Max asked. "We're just kids."

Alice just looked at the kids before continuing the story.

"As the sky cried with rain, Ally went back to get her key-tar."

Back to story.

Ally walked up to her key-tar and looked at the words engraved into it.

"I'll never see him again", she said before dropping to her knees.

"Are you sure", Devin asked. "You want to see Austin again?"

"With all my heart", Ally replied.

"Think about what you're saying girl", Devin warned as he dropped his disguise.

Ally turned around to face him.

For a split second her appearance changed.

It was a ghostly appearance. **[The Ultimate Extra: Oh no.]**

Ally looked down at the words engraved into the key-tar and gave her answer.

"With. All. My. Heart."

"Done", Devin said before snapping his fingers.

When he did, the snake came back.

This time with both heads.

They both bit Ally and she whispered Austin's name as she fell to the ground. Dead.

Break from story.

"No", the kids once again yelled.

"Ally too", Dana said in shock.

"What's with these people and death", Max asked.

"You play violent video games all the time", Dylan pointed.

"Well not anymore after this", Max stated.

"This can't be the end", Lily stated. "Can it?"

"Oh my sweet child", Alice said before kneeling down to Lily. "This is not the end."

HotXbun: Alice is right! There is no way I would ever end one of my stories with both of the main characters died! Unless it's because of old age!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Austin is actually dead.

My Answer: I can't tell you.


	12. Chapter 12 The Ultimate Family Reuion

HotXbun: Sorry it's been nearly a week since I last updated this.

You'll learn a lot about Ally's family in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life, Avatar The Last Airbender or Barbie. But I do own Alena as well Athena, Oceana, Edgar, Maxi and Roxy, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 12 The Ultimate Family Reunion

Ally woke up in a different place two hours later.

She got up, looked at herself and gasped.

Her appearance had changed!

Her skin was almost completely white with a soft glow coming from it.

She was wearing a white, knee length, sleeveless skater dress.

Her hair was slightly curly and loose.

Ally turned around, and smiled at what she saw.

It was a beautiful white paradise with many happy people.

"Welcome to The World of the Remembered", a man said as he rode up to Ally on a horse.

"I made it", Ally said softly.

"And on the Day of the dead no less", the man pointed out. **[The Ultimate Extra: Wait. Ally died on the Day of the Dead? How ironic.]**

"Where...where am..."

"You're going to be confused at first", the man stated. "Don't try to take it all in at once."

The man took out a clipboard with a bunch of papers attached to it.

"Let's see", he said. "Start with your name."

"Austin Monica Moon", Ally blurted out. **[The Ultimate Extra: 'Monica'?]**

"Really", the man said before he started looking through the list. "Parents and their crazy names. And there's no Austin Monica Moon on my list."

Ally picked up her key-tar and strapped it onto her back.

"Oh no", she said. "I'm looking for Austin Monica Moon."

"Oh", the man said in realization.

"My name is Ally Edgar Dawson", Ally replied. **[The Ultimate Extra: 'Edgar'?]**

"Another Dawson", the man said in shock. "Man that family just keeps on growing and growing."

"My family", Ally said. "They'll help me find Austin. Can you take me to them?"

"I would love nothing more that to reunite a happy couple", the man stated before pulling Ally onto his horse. "Just hold...ON!"

The man was screaming because him and Ally were riding down a steep road, but it soon leveled out.

"You know", the man started. "I've been down here for years awaiting my beloved honey bunny."

And as on cue a woman appeared in front of them.

"HI honey", she said to the man, who yelled.

"Too soon", he exclaimed before sprinting off on the horse.

Ally looked around in awe.

Alice: The World of the Remembered was a joyous place. Everything was like the land above, but it was more beautiful. More amazing. And on The Day of the Dead that place was bursting with epic parties and spectacular celebrations.

The man stopped at a large mansion with the word 'Dawson' in large mismatched letters on top of it.

"There", the man said. "That's where all the Dawsons live."

Ally got off the horse.

"Wow", she said in awe.

"Well what are you waiting for", the man asked. "Get in there!"

"Thank you", Ally said before walking into the house.

She walked into an amazing living room before she heard...an explosion.

Smoke appeared and two girls walked out of it.

Surprisingly, they were not coughing.

One girl had beach blonde hair tied into a bun, sky blue eyes and pale, almost white skin.

She was wearing a white, short sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; a dark pink, knee length skater skirt with matching high heels over white ankle socks with frills at the top and a white apron. **[The Ultimate Extra: This girl's design is based off Blair's from Barbie Princess Charm School. She is the counterpart to Carmelo.]**

The other girl had long, dark brown hair that was slightly curly and loose; royal blue eyes that were like the ocean and pale, almost white skin.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved pirate blouse; a dark pink, knee length, leather skater skirt; dark pink, knee high, leather boots with black laces and a thin, dark pink, leather belt with a sword holder with a sword in it.

The sword was an epee with a dark pink, leather handle and a silver blade. **[The Ultimate Extra: This girl is the counterpart to Jorge.]**

"I told you not to turn the oven up to high", the brunette pointed out.

"I wanted the cookies to cook faster", the blonde stated.

Ally awkwardly cleared her throat and the girls looked at her in shock.

"A new Dawson", the blonde yelled happily before giving Ally a bear hug.

"Okay", Ally said. "That is tight."

"Oh", the blonde said before breaking the hug. "Sorry."

"Forgive my sister", the brunette said. "She does without thinking."

The brunette suddenly seemed to recognize Ally. **[The Ultimate Extra: She knows Ally?]**

"Wait a minute", she said. "You are Ally! The one who plays the key-tar!"

"Wait", Ally said in shock. "How do you know my name?"

"Because I am Oceana Dawson", the brunette (who was named Oceana) replied. "I am your relative."

"Really", Ally asked. "Now that I think about it, your hair does looks like mine before I dyed it."

Ally and Oceana nodded in agreement before looking at the blonde.

"And if Oceana is your sister, that must mean you and I are related as well", Ally said.

"It does", the blonde asked and Oceana slapped her forehead.

"Yes it does", she stated in anger.

"Oh", the blonde said and Oceana shook her head.

"This is Athena", Oceana revealed. "She's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"I am too sharp", Athena stated.

"Yeah right", Oceana stated.

Just then an elderly man walked in. **[The Ultimate Extra: This man is the counterpart to Luis.]**

He had grey hair styled into a bridge; chocolate brown eyes and pale, almost white skin.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved, button up shirt; dark blue jeans and black boots.

"What's going on here", he asked.

"Edgar, your granddaughter Ally is here." **[The Ultimate Extra: Granddaughter! Well that explains the middle name.]**

"Ally", Edgar said before looking at said person.

"Grandfather", Ally yelled before she hugged Edgar.

They broke the hug and Edgar put his hands on Ally's shoulder.

"It's so good to see you Ally", Edgar said.

Edgar then started shaking Ally back and forth.

"Why did you disgrace the family name", he asked before he stopped shaking Ally. "Playing the guitar! You couldn't even make one sell. You are a clown."

Edgar and Ally looked over at a relative that was...a clown. **[The Ultimate Extra: This clown is the counterpart part to Cousin Chu Chu.]**

"Sorry cousin Jojo", Edgar said before looking at Ally. "Welcome home dear. Your mother will be very happy to see you."

Edgar pointed to the jungle like garden.

"Mom", Ally said before she made her way to it.

She went to the middle of the garden and saw a woman.

She was wearing a white vest, a sand colored, long sleeved jacket and sand colored bell bottoms.

Her hair was curly and loose.

The woman noticed Ally's presence and turned around in shock.

"Ally", she asked.

"Mom", Ally said.

"Ally", the woman (who was Ally's mother Penny) yelled before running up and hugging her.

"I've missed you so much", Ally said before her and her mother broke the hug.

"Oh Ally", Penny said. "It's been like a hole in my heart. I've missed you so much."

Penny then realized something and shoved Ally.

"But not long enough", she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be reunited with the love of my life", Ally replied. "You're going love Austin Mom."

"I'm sure I will", Penny said. "Oh my girl. You look so beautiful."

"And I decided to run the store", Ally revealed. "Just like you wanted."

"Me", Penny asked while she pointed to herself. "Are you crazy? I know how much you want to be a singer."

"What", Ally asked in shock. "But Dad said..."

"Aye that Lester", Penny said. "Wait till he gets down here."

Just then two girls walked up to Ally and Penny. **[The Ultimate Extra: These girls are the counterparts to Manolo's cousins.]**

They both had long, curly, black hair; black eyes and pale, almost white skin.

The one had a red streak and curved bangs that covered the left side of her forehead.

The other one had a pink streak and a curved bang that covered the right side of her forehead

The girl with the red streak was wearing a red, leather tank top with white, angel wings over a white, sleeveless skater dress.

The girl with the pink streak was wearing the exact same outfit except her tank top was pink.

"Maxi", Ally said in shock to the girl with the red streak. "Roxy?"

"Ally", the girls yelled before they hugged said person.

They soon broke the hug.

"It's so good to see you again cous", the girl with the red streak (who was named Maxi) said. **[The Ultimate Extra: So they're Ally's cousins.]**

"It's good to see you too", Ally said. "I need your help. I'm looking for Austin Monica Moon."

The girl with the pink streak (who was named Roxy) laughed at this.

"Monica", she asked.

"Well my middle name is Edgar", Ally pointed out.

"Good point", Maxi stated. "And if you're looking for someone, all you need to do is go to Alena."

"Alena", Ally asked.

"She's the ruler of this land", Roxy replied. "She will help anyone in need."

"Let's go then", Ally said.

HotXbun: Looks like Ally is going to meet Alena soon. Or is she?

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ally is actually going to meet Alena in the next chapter.

My Answer: Let's just say that both Ally and you guys are about to discover something shocking.


	13. Chapter 13 The Ultimate Truth

HotXbun: Sorry it's been just over two weeks since I last updated.

There's gonna be a big reveal in this chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alena, Devin, Oceana, Athena, Edgar, and Officer Johnson.

Chapter 13 The Ultimate Truth

Ally and her family arrived at Alena's palace.

Ally looked down at her outfit.

"Is it okay to go in looking like this", she asked.

"It's alright dear", Penny reassured. "Alena is not the type to care about appearances."

"Okay then", Ally said before her and her family made their way to the dining room.

"Alena is throwing a big Day of the Dead party for everyone", Penny said.

Athena went to look at all the food and picked up an apple.

She was about to eat it when Oceana stabbed it.

"Savage", she said before eating it herself.

Ally walked up to a long table.

At the end of it was a large chair.

"Ask her Ally", Penny said.

Ally got down on one knee.

"My lady", she said. "Can you please help me find Austin Monica Moon?"

"No one here can help you, singer."

A pair of wings popped out.

But they weren't angel like wings. They were raven like wings. **[The Ultimate Extra: Wait a minute.]**

"The World of the Remembered has a new ruler", the owner of the wings said.

And it wasn't Alena. IT WAS DEVIN! **[The Ultimate Extra: Devin!]**

Everybody gasped. Athena even spat out her cake! All over Oceana.

"Who", Devin asked. "Little old me."

"You again", Ally asked.

"But Alena would never turn her domain over to you", Edgar stated.

Devin rudely burped.

"She lost a bet", he revealed.

"Oh", Edgar said before looking at Ally. "She would do that." **[The Ultimate Extra: She would.]**

"This land is finally mine", Devin said. "And It's all thanks to you Ally."

"Me", said person asked.

"Alena betted that Austin would marry you", Devin revealed. "I betted that he would marry Kira. And since you're not around anymore Austin is going to marry Kira to protect the mall. So I win."

"But Austin died", Ally stated. "I saw him. Oh no."

"Oh yes", Devin said.

Ally collapsed to the floor in realisation.

"Ally", Edgar said in concern as he walked up to her. "What is it?"

"One snake bite just put him into a trance", Devin revealed. "My champion easily woke him."

...

Everybody was in Austin's room.

Kira kissed his forehead.

When she did, her medal touched him, waking him up.

He shot up in shock.

"Oh my goodness", Austin's mother said happily. "It's a miracle!"

"I'm...", Austin started. "I'm..."

...

"...alive", Ally finished and everybody gasped.

"Cheers", Devin said mockingly as he held up a glass.

"One bite", Ally said before getting angry. "You're snake! It bit me twice!"

"You cheated", Ally yelled before slamming her fists on the table. "You will pay for this!"

Devin got onto the table and started walking on it.

All the lights started going out.

"In all my years no one in any realm has talked to me like that and survived", Devin stated. "So I'm asking you girl, are you threatening me?"

"I will expose you to Alena", Ally stated. "And then you and me can settle things!"

Everybody gasped.

"You will never find her in her new realm", Devin stated. "I should know. I rotted there for years."

With that Devin pushed Ally back sending her flying.

Edgar caught her but went flying as well.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a wedding to plan", Devin said. "Chou."

With that Devin flew away.

...

Back in the living world, Lester was sadly sitting by a make shift grave for Ally.

Back in Austin's room, he was still confused about everything.

"What happened", he asked before realising something. "Wait, where's Ally?"

"I'm sorry Austin", Kira said sadly. "Ally...Ally passed away."

Austin shot out of bed the minute he heard these words.

"No", he said. "It can't be."

"I'm so sorry dear", Austin's mom said.

Austin started crying and hugged Kira.

"Austin", Officer Johnson started. "We are all sorry that Ally is gone, but Kira just saved your life. You see? She will always protect you."

"Officer, this isn't the...", Kira started but Officer Johnson shushed her.

"Please for everyone's sake Austin, make her stay."

"Will you stay here if I marry you", Austin asked Kira.

"Yes", she replied. "But you don't have to..."

"Then let's get married."

"Awe", Devin said. "Young love."

HotXbun: No it's not! Somebody's gotta stop this!

Challenge: Tell me who you think is gonna stop this.

My Answer: I a certain girl who's name starts with A.


	14. Chapter 14 The Ultimate Test

HotXbun: Sorry it's been two weeks since I last updated.

Time for craziness!

Guest: Can't get anything past you! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alena, Devin, Oceana, Athena, Edgar, Maxi and Roxy.

Chapter 14 The Ultimate Test

"I have to find Alena", Ally stated. "Please, please help me."

Penny took Ally's hand.

"Ally, stay here with us", she said.

"No more worries", Edgar stated.

"Epic parties everyday", Oceana stated.

"With the whole Dawson family", Maxi and Roxy stated before Athena shoved Oceana out of the way with a ton of cupcakes in her hands.

"And all you can eat cupcakes", she stated happily. **[The Ultimate Extra: In the movie it was churros.]**

"Thank you everybody", Ally said. "But I need to be with Austin. It's all I've ever wanted."

Break from Story.

"How's Ally going to get back", Dylan asked.

"She's...she's stuck there", Max asked. "Forever? And Austin is going to marry Kira?"

Max started screaming.

"Okay", Alice said. "Do you want me to continue?" **[The Ultimate Extra: Yes before Max faints.]**

Everybody nodded.

"There was one thing for sure", Alice stated. "Ally needed help from her family."

Back into story.

"If Alena is where Devin rotted away...", Penny started.

"...then she's in the World of the Forgotten", Maxi and Roxy finished.

"Oh no...", Athena started.

"Quiet you", Oceana yelled before shoving her sister away. "Ally, there is only one way to get to the World of the Forgotten. Through the Cave of Candles." **[The Ultimate Extra: The Cave of Candles is the counterpart to the Cave of Souls.]**

"Going there would be certain doom", Edgar stated.

"Well", Ally said. "It's a good day for doom."

Everybody started cheering.

"She's a Dawson I tell you", Edgar said proudly.

With that Ally, Penny and Edgar got ready.

Ally was wearing a grey vest with a black rose print; grey jeans and black, knee length boots.

Her hair was straight and in a ponytail. **[The Ultimate Extra: Ally's outfit is similar to the one Kira wore in chapter 2.]**

Her key-tar was strapped to her back.

Penny was wearing a white vest; dark blue jeans; black ankle boots and a long sleeved jacket with a green cameo pattern.

Her hair was curly and loose.

Edgar was wearing a white vest; a dark brown, long sleeved leather jacket; dark blue jeans and bark brown combat boots.

The trio got onto horses and rode off while the rest of the family waved.

"This is impossible", Oceana stated in opera form before Athena pushed her out of the way.

"Good luck guys", she yelled.

Alice: The legendary Cave of Candles was said to be by the edge of the World of the Remembered. Now many people have tried to reach it, but none have made it back. At least in one piece.

Ally and her family stopped by a cliff.

"Oh my", Edgar said. "It hurts just looking at it."

The trio began climbing the cliff.

"Why couldn't this be the elevator of candles", Edgar asked. "My body's killing me. Are we there yet?"

The trio finally made it to the top of the cliff.

They then saw the entrance to the Cave of Candles.

"We made it Ally", Edgar said before he started running towards the cave. "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

Suddenly, a large wall popped up and knocked Edgar off his feet.

"You are not worthy", the head of the cave said.

Large cracks started forming in the ground.

"Mom", Ally yelled before pushing Penny out of the way of a large crack.

Ally fell onto the lowering floor.

"Ally", Penny yelled in dismay.

A maze formed around Ally.

"Face the labyrinth and earn the right to be judged", the head of the cave said. **[The Ultimate Extra: Ally has to earn the right to be judged?]**

"Oh my", Edgar said.

The maze started tilting and three large boulders started making their way towards Ally. **[The Ultimate Extra: It's like those things at the top of bubble mix. But deadlier!]**

She started running away from them.

After a while Ally figured out how to win.

She ran and ducked and all the boulders came towards her, but they blocked each other out and Ally was safely in the middle.

"Good job Ally", Penny said.

"That was amazing", Edgar stated.

Ally climbed onto the rocks.

"Ally Edgar Dawson", the head of the cave said. "You have earned the right to be judged. But be warned. No mortal has ever passed.

The head of the cave got a body and raised a sword.

"Double oh my", Edgar said.

But Ally stood strong, and said the reason for coming there.

"For Austin."

The sword started descending on Ally.

"Ally", Penny yelled.

When the sword hit Ally, a hole formed in the area she was.

"Ally Dawson", the head of the cave said. "Your heart is pure and courages. You and your party may enter."

"Oh Ally", Penny said before slapping her. "Don't do that again."

HotXbun: She was worried about her.

Challenge: Tell me if there has ever been a time when you were both mad and happy at someone or visa versa.

My Answer: No but there has been a time when someone I know felt like that.


	15. Chapter 15 the Ultimate Cave

HotXbun: It's time to see the Cave of Candles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alena, Bloodworth, Lumino and Devin.

Chapter 15 The Ultimate Cave

Ally and her family walked into a dark, wet cave.

"This is the Cave of Candles", Edgar asked in disgust.

"Grandpa", Ally said sternly. "Show some respect."

A glowing light formed on the floor.

"That was...", a voice said before a figure popped out. "Awesome man!"

The man started rambling on about what Ally just did.

"I need to find Alena", Ally said to him.

"Alena", the man said before looking at the book that was floating next to him. "Sorry, but you missed her Ally."

"Wait", Ally said in shock. "You know who I am?"

"Yeah girl", the man said. "We know everybody. We know Penny, Edgar and...puddle. How are you doing puddle?" **[The Ultimate Extra: Puddle?]**

"What", Edgar asked in confusion.

"Hello puddle", Ally said awkwardly before waving to the puddle.

"It's all here in the Book of Stories", the man stated. "Where are my manners? Come on in y'all."

With that the man made a platform rise into a cave filled with candles and waterfalls.

Alice: Ally and her family were first to see the magic waterfalls that linked all the realms.

"Wow", Edgar said in awe. "Now this is a cave!"

"Welcome to the Cave of Candles", the man said. "And I am your humble, yet strikingly handsome, candle maker, Lumino!" **[The Ultimate Extra: Yeah. Humble.]**

The book started applauding, but everybody else just looked confused.

"I don't get it", Edgar admitted.

"Oh wait", Lumino said. "I need to do a thing. I forgot to do the thing. Watch this."

With that Lumino clapped his hands and all the candles lit and and started circling around everybody.

"Wow", Ally said in awe.

"This is our work", Lumino stated. "This is what we do!"

Lumino pointed to a group of candles.

"See that group of candles", he asked. "That's your town!"

Lumino picked up two candles.

One was lit. One wasn't.

"See this one", Lumino asked holding up the lit candle. "That's Austin. And the other one, Ally."

"One is a flame with life", Lumino said. "The other, kaput."

Ally stared at the ground sadly.

"Oh no", Lumino suddenly yelled.

"What is it", Ally asked.

"Bloodworth is on his way to The Mall of Miami", Lumino replied. "And everybody you love is there for Austin and Kira's wedding."

"They're already getting married", Ally asked in dismay.

"Well if something isn't done, then there won't be anybody to get married", Lumino stated.

"Wait a minute", Edgar said. "If everybody we love is killed, then there will be no one left to remember us!" **[The Ultimate Extra: (Gasps).]**

"We will all be forgotten", Penny stated sadly.

"Just another reason why I need to get back", Ally stated before looking at Lumino. "You have to help me."

"I can't", Lumino stated sadly.

But then, the book nudged him and he read it.

"I can", he exclaimed happily. **[The Ultimate a Extra: He can?]**

"Really", Ally asked happily. "How?"

"You see", Lumino started. "Alena, Devin and I can not interfere with life and death. Unless one of us did something to cause someone's death."

"Devin purposely tricked me into giving my life", Ally pointed out.

"Which means he has to own up", Lumino added before going to one of the waterfalls. "This is the way to Alena. I'll take you to her."

"I'm going alone", Ally stated.

"What", Edgar said in shock. "Fine. Then I'm going alone too. Right next to you." **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe.]**

"We should go", Penny stated.

"Then let's do it", Ally said before grabbing Penny and Edgar's hands. "No retreat. No surrender!"

With that Ally and her family jumped into the waterfall, then they started free falling.

"I'm beginning to regret this decision", Edgar yelled.

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me if you think everybody will be okay.

My Answer: Remember that they are ghosts.


	16. Chapter 16 The Ultimate Sad Place

HotXbun: Sadly we'll get to see The World of the Forgotten in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alena, Lumino and Devin.

Chapter 16 The Ultimate Sad Place

"Ahhh!"

"Ally."

"Ahhh!"

"Ally."

"Ahhh!"

"Ally!"

Ally opened her eyes and saw that her and everybody else were safe.

"You can't die honey", Edgar pointed out. "You're already dead."

"Oh", Ally said in embarrassment before getting up. "Right."

"It's alright honey", Edgar stated before putting his arm around Ally's shoulder. "I did stuff like that all the time when I first died."

"You did", Ally asked.

"I did", Edgar replied.

"Wait a minute", Ally said when she realised where she was.

It was a dark and sad place.

"Is this the World of the forgotten?"

"It is", Lumino replied sadly. "Sad isn't it?"

Penny saw a group of sad spirits.

"You poor things", she said sadly.

"And that's going to happen to us if we don't do something", Ally pointed out. "Come on."

With that everybody started running until they reached a castle in the centre of lava. **[The Ultimate Extra: Why is** **it always lava?]**

"There it is", Lumino said. "Devin's castle."

With that everybody ran into the castle and found Alena. **[The Ultimate Extra: Yes!]**

"Alena", Ally yelled. "I need a word with you my lady."

Alena turned around and gasped when she saw Ally.

"Ally", she said in shock. "How did you even get here?"

"I had some help", Ally replied before motioning towards her party.

Lumino laughed nervously.

"Hi", he greeted.

"Lumino", Alena greeted. "Penny. And Edgar. It is good to see you."

"Good to see you too your majesty", Edgar stated.

"Alena", Ally started. "I know about the wager. And Devin cheated!"

"He did what", Alena asked angrily.

"Yeah", Ally replied. "With a two headed snake!"

Alena started fuming. **[The Ultimate Extra: Oh no.]**

"You might want to cover your ears", Lumino stated and everybody did as told.

"DEVIN!" **[The Ultimate Extra: Be lucky you can't actually hear this.]**

With that Devin came into the room.

"Yes my dear", he said before seeing Ally. "Oh."

"You ungrateful son of a donkey", Alena said angrily. "You cheated! Again!"

"I did no such thing", Devin stated. **[The Ultimate Extra: You did do such thing!]**

Alena then grabbed Devin's awoken staff as prove.

"Oh right", Devin said. "That." **[The Ultimate Extra: Busted.]**

Alena then slapped Devin as hard as she could. **[The Ultimate Extra: Ouch.]**

"Can you please give me a lift", Penny asked Alena.

Alena lift Penny up with her magic, who slapped Devin multiple times. **[The Ultimate Extra: Double ouch.]**

"Thank you", Penny said to Alena before glaring at Devin as she was being lowered down.

"Can I get a slap too", Lumino asked.

"Nah", Edgar replied. "Let the ladies have this."

"Awe man", Lumino said.

"My daughter does not deserve this", Penny stated.

"Please let me go back", Ally pleaded.

Alena sighed before looking at Devin.

"It's only fair", Alena stated.

Devin just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Please", Alena asked before grabbing his arm. "Devi."

"Devi", everybody asked in confusion.

"No", Devin said.

"You better do this", Alena stated angrily.

"Still no", Devin said.

Ally decided to be risky.

"How about a little wager?" **[The Ultimate Extra: What!?]**

"A wager", Alena and Devin asked.

"If I win, you give me my life back", Ally stated.

"You have nothing I want", Devin pointed out.

"But I do", Alena stated. "If you win Devin you can rule both realms."

"Do we have a deal", Ally asked.

"We have a deal", Devin replied. "Now tell me girl. What scares you the most? What eats at you at night? What, do tell, is your worst fear."

But Devin didn't even have to ask her. He took one look at her and knew what her worst fear is.

"Got it", he said.

With that he snapped his fingers and teleported everybody away, to the place where Ally would have to face her worst fear.

HotXbun: Oh no.

On the bright side, we will not see the World of the Forgotten again.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is Ally's worse fear.

My Answer: What fear was Ally trying to break earlier in the story?


	17. Chapter 17 Ultimately Standing Up

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated.

Austin and Kira's wedding will be shown in this chapter. But will they actually get married?

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Bloodworth and the Vampires.

Chapter 17 Ultimately Standing Up

Some Vampires were chasing two kids, but Lester knocked them out.

"Are you alright", he asked the kids.

"Bloodworth is coming", one of them revealed. "With a whole army behind him!" **[The Ultimate Extra: A whole army!]**

"You kids go warn Officer Johnson", Lester commanded before the kids left. "I will buy you some time."

With that the vampires walked up to Lester.

"Who wants to go first", he asked.

With that Bloodworth walked up to him.

He had black hair that was gelled back; black eyes and extremely pale skin.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a blood red ascot; a black, long sleeved, foot length coat that had blood red silk on the inside and white gloves. **[The Ultimate Extra: Out of everybody he looks the most like a vampire.]**

"Get out of my way", he commanded.

"No way", Lester stated. "If you want to get to the mall, you have to go through me first.

With that Lester and Bloodworth battled, and when it was done, a candle's light went out. **[The Ultimate Extra: Oh no.]**

...

At the church, everybody was there for the wedding.

"Do you, Austin Moon, take Kira Starr to be your wife", the minister asked.

"Yes", Austin replied. "For the mall I do."

Kira's smile dropped.

"And do you Kira, take Austin to be your husband?"

Kira looked at everybody around her.

 _Austin doesn't love me. He is only doing this for the mall._

"I..."

Before Kira could finish, a loud explosion went off!

The two kids from earlier ran into the church.

"Bloodworth is here", they yelled.

Kira was about to fight, but then she realized that she...DIDN'T HAVE HER MEDAL WITH HER!

"My medal", she said in dismay. "I must've forgotten to put in on. I gotta go."

With that Kira ran out. **[The Ultimate Extra: Kira you coward!]**

 **"** But Kira is the only one who can defeat Bloodworth", Officer Johnson pointed out.

Austin looked at all the sad faces around him before looking at Officer Johnson.

"We can beat him together Officer Johnson."

HotXbun: The people of the mall are going to fight Bloodworth?

Sorry this chapter was short, but like the title says, it's the calm before the storm.

Challenge: Tell me you think the mall can fight back.

My Answer: Remember the power of having faith in yourself.


	18. Chapter 18 Ultimately Breaking Your Fear

HotXbun: Ally will have to face her fear in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life, Avatar The Last Airbender or Stand in the Light. But I do own Alena, Devin and Lumino as while as Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!, my other story mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 18 Ultimately Breaking Your Fear

Ally was nervously standing backstage in an arena in The World of the Forgotten.

She was wearing a royal blue, knee length, strapless skater dress with a houndstooth pattern and gold lining on the collar and hem; royal blue high heels with gold heels; royal blue, diamond shaped earnings with a gold outline; a gold chain around her neck with a pendant the same shape as the earrings and royal blue cuff bracelets on each wrist with gold lining and houndstooth patterns.

Her hair was waving and loose.

She was wearing royal blue eyeshadow with gold eye shadow on the top; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted royal blue with gold tips and houndstooth patterns.

Ally and Devin made a deal. If she could sing in front of a large crowd, then he would give her her life back. But if she lost, she would be forgotten forever!

"I can't do this", she stated.

Then she looked at her key-tar and what was written on it.

 _Always play from the heart-Austin_

"I have to do this", Ally stated before she walked onto to stage with a mic in her hand.

She looked at everybody in the crowd, and then spotted a certain somebody.

Her father. **[The Ultimate Extra: He was the one who died in the last chapter.]**

"Dad", Ally said in shock.

With this she was given a confidence boost.

"You can do this Ally", Edgar said before Ally's great grandmother appeared. "Mother? What are you going here?"

Ally's great grandmother just shrugged.

"Cholesterol."

Music started playing and Ally started singing.

 _Didn't I tell you I hear what you say?_

 _Never look back as you're walking away._

 _Carry the music, the memories_

 _and keep them inside you, you._

 _Laugh everyday._

 _Don't stop those tears from falling down._

 _This is who I am inside._

 _This is I am._

 _I'm not gonna hide_

 _'cause the greatest risk_

 _we'll ever take is by far_

 _to stand in the light and be seen as we are._

 _So stand in the light and be seen as you are._

 _With courage and kindness_

hold onto your faith.

 _You get what you give and it's never to late_

 _to reach for the branch_

 _and climb up_

 _leaving sadness behind you, you._

 _Fight hard for love._

 _We can never give enough._

 _This is who I am inside._

 _This is I am._

 _I'm not gonna hide_

 _'cause the greatest risk_

 _we'll ever take is by far_

 _to stand in the light and be seen as we are._

 _So stand in the light and be seen as you are._

 _Riding the storms that come raging toward us._

 _We dive._

 _Holding our breath as we break through the surface_

 _with arms open wide._

 _With arms open wide._

 _This is who I am inside._

 _This is I am._

 _I'm not gonna hide_

 _'cause the greatest risk_

 _we'll ever take is by far_

 _to stand in the light and be seen as we are._

 _So stand in the light and be seen as you are._

 _Oh!_

 _'Cause the greatest risk_

 _we'll ever take is by far_

 _to stand in the light and be seen as we are._

 _To stand in the light and be seen as we are._

 _So stand in the light and be in as you are._ **[The Ultimate Extra: This is the not the first time HotXbun has used this song in one of their stories. It is also used in chapter 7 of 'Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!]**

The song ended as a bunch of red rose petals fell from the sky.

Everybody cheered, except Devin, who's mouth was hanging open.

"She did it", Lumino exclaimed happily.

"Yeah", Devin said as he started smiling. "I'll give her that." **[The Ultimate Extra: I don't think we'll have to worry about Devin anymore.]**

Everybody started running up to Ally.

Alice: Devin got it partly right. Well Ally did have stage fright, that was not her biggest fear. **[The Ultimate Extra: Then what is?]**

Penny hugged her daughter and Lester walked up to her.

"I am so proud of you Ally", he said. "I should've been a better father. I am very sorry."

"It's okay Dad", Ally stated. "You were just doing what you thought what was best for me." **[The Ultimate Extra: Lester said that to Ally in Chapter 3.]**

"I love you Ally", Lester said before hugging his daughter.

"I love you too Dad", Ally said. **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe.]**

Alice: On that day, Ally faced her biggest fear. Being herself.

Alena, Devin and Lumino all held hands.

"The power invested in us by the ancient rules, we give you life!"

"Be careful up there honey", Penny told Ally.

Alena walked up to Ally.

She turned one of the rose petals into a red guitar pick and tied it around Ally's neck.

"This guitar pick is enchanted with magic", Alena revealed. "It will protect you."

"Thank you Alena", Ally said.

With that Ally's life was given back to her and she started floating towards the surface.

HotXbun: Yes! Ally got her life back. Literally.

The next chapter will be the semi final chapter!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: We'll get to see an awesome final battle!


	19. Chapter 19 The Ultimate Final Battle

HotXbun: It's time for the final battle!

This will also be the semi final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life, Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alena, Devin, Lumino, Bloodworth, the Vampires, Edgar, Athena, Oceana, Roxi, Maxi and Ally's great grandmother.

Chapter 19 The Ultimate Final Battle

Everybody in the mall was gathered in front of the church.

"Listen up everybody", Austin said.

Carrie was playing music on a trumpet, so Piper slapped her! **[The Ultimate Extra: Ouch!]**

"Hey", Carrie said.

"Everybody", Austin started. "I know you are scarred. But look around. You know what I see? I see proud people ready to fight for their mall. And I know inside each and everyone of you is a soul that can not be broken."

Carrie was about to say something, but Austin stopped her.

"Yes", he said. "Even you Carrie."

Austin walked onto a large pile of boxes.

"This Day of the Dead will not be forgotten", Austin stated before he picked a sword up. "Everybody! I swear by those before us! We will not fall! Not today! Not ever! Now who is with me?"

With that everybody started cheering.

"That was so beautiful", Carrie stated. **[The Ultimate Extra: It was.]**

Bloodworth and his gang arrived just as Kira rode in on her horse.

"Where have you been", Austin asked.

"Thank goodness you are here Kira", Officer Johnson stated.

Bloodworth saw that Kira was wearing the medal of protection.

"You", he said. "Solider girl! Give me that medal!"

Kira tried hiding the medal with her jacket, but Austin took it off.

"All of this, is over a stupid medal", Austin asked in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"Not now Austin", Kira stated. "It's Kira time."

With that Kira tried striking Bloodworth, but he just swiped the medal off of her! **[The Ultimate Extra: Oh no.]**

Kira looked at where the the medal had landed before looking at Bloodworth.

"Hey buddy", she started nervously. "Let's talk about this."

The Vampires didn't talk with Kira. They landed a few blows on her before throwing her.

"Kira", she yelled weakly before landing on her mother's statue.

"Kira", Officer Johnson said in confusion.

Bloodworth picked up the medal!

"Yes", he said happily. "The medal is mine!" **[The Ultimate Extra: No!]**

Suddenly, a bright beam of light shot from the ground up!

A figure shot out from the light and...PUNCHED THE MEDAL OUT OF BLOODWORTH'S HANDS! **[The Ultimate Extra: Yes!]**

The figure landed on their feet as the light faded.

It was Ally! **[The Ultimate Extra: Ally!]**

"Ally", Austin said in shock.

Kira looked at her friend in shock, and Note's jaw dropped. **[The Ultimate Extra: I know. It is very shocking.]**

"Ally", Austin repeated before he ran up and hugged her. "You're alive! How are you alive?"

"It's a long story", Ally stated.

"Who are you", Bloodworth asked interrupting the moment.

"My name is Ally Dawson", said person replied. "You killed my father and threatened my home! Now I am here to make you pay."

"Oh yeah", Bloodworth said. "You and what army?"

Suddenly, many more beams of light came, and Ally's whole family appeared!

Ally turned around and saw Alena, Devin and Lumino on top of a building.

"It's the Day of the Dead Ally", Alena pointed out.

"And on our day...", Devin started.

"...we get to bend the rules a little bit", Alena finished.

"Good luck", Lumino said.

"Thank you", Ally said.

"No retreat", Austin said.

"No surrender", Ally and Kira said.

"Everybody", Edgar started. "Attack!"

With that the battle started.

Oceana started singing opera music to distract the bad guys.

While she was doing this she swung her sword around.

When the song ended, the bad guys started cheering as their clothes fell apart. **[The Ultimate Extra: Nice.]**

"We should get her for the band", Carrie stated.

"Now is your turn", Oceana sang to Athena.

"Okay", she said. "I can sing well too."

With that Athena started singing while fighting and the medal landed by Maxi and Roxi, who were gossiping. **[The Ultimate Extra: Girls! Gossip later!]**

"And then I was like "I like your hair" and he was like "I like your hair"", Maxi said to her sister.

"Are you wearing my boots", Roxi asked Maxi.

"They look better on me", said person replied before throwing the medal away and looking at one of the solders. "Come here lover boy."

The medal started flying and Athena saw it.

"Medal", she yelled before throwing Ally's Great Grandmother.

Said person got the medal, but then just shrugged and threw it onto the priest.

Said person started fighting causing the medal to fly into the hands of the mighty brigade, who ran away in fear. **[The Ultimate Extra: Guys!]**

"Hold me", the one said to the other.

The Leader saw the medal and picked it up.

"Bloodworth", he started. "I found the medal!"

Suddenly, Note came to the Leader.

"My comrades", she said in dog before a bunch of other animals came. "Unleash the fury!"

With that the animals started attacking the leader causing him to drop the medal.

Bloodworth started attacking Ally and Kira.

"I'm done playing", he stated.

"I got this", Kira stated. "I got this."

"No no", Ally said. "I got this."

Suddenly, Austin came and...PUNCHED BLOODWORTH DOWN! **[The Ultimate Extra: He had it.]**

"Did I mention that I studied Kung Fu", he asked.

"Wow", Ally and Kira said in awe.

Suddenly, Bloodworth threw a hard swipe at Ally and Kira, causing them to fly into a wall! **[The Ultimate Extra: Ouch.]**

They looked up and saw Bloodworth...DRAGGING AUSTIN AWAY!

"Austin", Ally yelled before getting up.

"Get me the medal", Bloodworth commanded. "Or your man will pay!" **[The Ultimate Extra: Why do bad guys always do that?]**

"Oh no", Kira said sadly.

But Ally was not going to let the love of her life go that easily.

"Find the medal", she commanded.

"But Austin...", Kira started.

Ally pulled her by her vest.

"Find the medal", she repeated. "I'll take care of Austin."

"Got it", Kira stated before leaving. "Kira!"

Ally looked at Austin before she started climbing the tower he was on.

Well she was climbing, she tripped and fell!

Luckily, Athena caught her.

"I got you little Dawson", she yelled before she threw Ally to Oceana.

"Good luck Ally", she said before throwing Ally to Edgar.

"Kick his butt Granddaughter", he said before throwing Ally to Lester.

"Hey", he said as he caught her. "Where do you think you're going?" **[The Ultimate Extra: Lester said the exact same thing to Ally in Chapter 3.]**

"I have to get up there", Ally stated.

"I was right", Lester stated. "You have become the greatest Dawson ever!" **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe.]**

With that Lester threw Ally to the top.

Ally punched Bloodworth, causing him to let go of Austin. **[The Ultimate Extra: Yay!]**

"Care to dance Sir", Ally asked Austin.

"I thought you would never ask", said person replied.

With that Austin and Ally started dancing while throwing punches at Bloodworth. **[The Ultimate Extra: Talk about deadly dancing.]**

But while they were doing this, one of Bloodworth's bombs fell, and the tower started collapsing!

Austin jumped and landed by Ally's family.

Bloodworth emerged from the smoke.

He looked at everybody in anger before LIGHTING ALL OF HIS EXPLOSIVES!

"I'm taking this whole mall with me", he stated and everybody gasped.

Ally and Kira emerged from the smoke as well and looked at the statue of the latter's mother.

"No more shadows Mom."

"No retreat..."

"...no surrender."

With that the girls ran to Bloodworth and pinned him to a wall under a bell.

"Ally", Kira started. "Get the bell to fall over us."

"Got it", Ally stated before she started hitting the wall that was supporting the bell.

"No", Austin said when he realized that Ally and Kira would die if they went on with their plan. "No!"

Austin tried running to the girls, but Ally's band held her back.

"Hey", Ally said to Kira. "Don't stop fighting for what's right."

"What", Kira asked before looking at Ally.

But before she could do anything, Ally pushed her out of the way.

"Goodbye Kira", Ally said before looking at Austin. "Don't forget me."

With that Ally made the bell fall on top of her and Bloodworth.

"No", Austin yelled.

With that, the bombs went off.

"Bloodworth has been defeated", the leader said. "Retreat!"

With that the Vampires left, never to be seen again.

The bell fell over with smoke coming from it.

Austin dropped to his knees and started crying.

But then, a figure appeared from the smoke!

"Ally?"

It was true. Ally was there, alive and well. **[The Ultimate Extra: Don't scare us like that! We thought you died! Again!]**

Austin walked up to Ally in shock.

"It's me my love", Ally stated before hugging Austin.

"But how did you survive", he asked.

Ally looked at the spirits.

"Don't look at me", Alena said.

Ally felt something under her jacket and unzipped it.

It was...THE MEDAL!

"The medal", Ally yelled in shock before realizing something. "Kira!"

With that everybody ran to Kira, who was tying a bandage around her left eye.

She lost it.

"You gave me the medal", Ally pointed out as she helped Kira up. "You were going to sacrifice yourself for me."

"I thought it was time to be a true hero", Kira replied. "Like you Ally."

"Are you alright", Austin asked.

Kira didn't answer, instead she took the medal from Ally.

"I've never seen more clearly", Kira stated before tossing the medal to Devin.

She didn't need it anymore.

"It's time to cast our own shadows", Kira stated to Ally.

"And write our own stories", Ally added.

With that Austin hugged Ally and Kira.

Out of Story.

"And Kira realized to be a true hero...", Alice started.

"...you have to be selfless.", Dylan finished and Alice nodded.

Back into Story

"There's one more thing we have to do", Lester stated before making Austin get on one knee in front of Ally. "Son."

HotXbun: I wonder what's going to happen next.

Challenge: Tell what you think what's going to happen next.

My Answer: The happily ever after.


	20. Chapter 20 The Ultimate Ever After

HotXbun: Happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been two years since I posted this story! And what a better than to celebrate this than by...finishing this story!

That is right! This is the final chapter! I want to thank everybody who has read this story!

Alright! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alena, Devin, Lumino, Edgar, Athena, Oceana, Roxi, Maxi and Ally's great grandmother.

Chapter 20 The Ultimate Ever After

Two Months Later

Everybody was gathered for Austin and Ally's wedding!

"Do you, Austin Moon, take Ally Dawson to be your wife?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in us by the Book of Life...", Lumino started.

"...we now pronounce you husband and wife", the priest finished. "You may kiss the bride."

With that Austin and Ally shared their first kiss and everybody cheered.

"She is going to make a great Moon", Mimi stated.

On the roof, Alena and Devin were talking.

"Well", Devin started. "It looks like you have won the bet. As well as my heart, all over again."

"Awe", Alena said as she turned around and took Devin's hands. "Devi."

"I am so sorry my love", Devin apologised. "You deserve better. I know that now. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I do", Alena replied.

With that the two kissed and set of fireworks as everybody walked out of the church.

"Husband", Ally started. "How about a song?"

"As you wish", Austin replied as he picked up his guitar. "Mrs Moon."

With that Austin started playing his guitar and singing with Ally.

 _Both: I will stand by you_

 _even when we fall._

 _I will be the rock that holds you up_

 _and lifts you high so you stand tall._

 _I won't let you go._

 _No one can take your place._

 _Oh a couple fights_

 _and lonely nights_

 _don't make it right_

 _to let it go to waste._

With that Ally threw her flowers to Kira, who was tackled by boys.

 _Austin: And I won't let you fall._

 _Both: I won't let you go._

 _No matter where you are._

 _No matter where you are._

 _I'll be there._

 _No matter where you are._

 _No matter where you are._

 _I'll be there._

 _I will hold onto_

 _everything we've got._

 _A quitter, a regretter and a forgetter is_

 _everything I'm not._

 _I'll take care of you._

 _Love you just because._

 _You and I are better than forever._

 _Nothing can stop us._

Oceana started singing along in opera and Note looked at her in awe.

 _Austin: And I won't let you fall._

 _Both: I won't let you go._

 _No matter where you are._

 _No matter where you are._

 _I'll be there._

 _No matter where you are._

 _No matter where you are._

 _I'll be there._

Austin and Ally started dancing together.

 _Austin: We can be the generation_

 _who learns how to love._

 _Mistakes and empty promises_

 _will never be enough._

 _Ally: So tear apart these giant hearts_

 _that beat inside us now._

 _Let's give ourselves our promises_

 _of our unending love._

 _Austin: And I won't let you fall._

 _Both: I won't let you go._

 _No matter where you are._

 _No matter where you are._

 _I'll be there._

 _Ally: I will be there._

 _Both: No matter where you are._

 _No matter where you are._

 _I'll be there._

 _Austin: Oh._

 _Both: No matter where you are._

 _No matter where you are._

 _I'll be there._

 _I'll be there._

With that the song ended and Austin and Ally kissed.

Alice: And the world keeps turning. And the tales keep coming. And people come. And people go. But love. True love. The really, really good love, never dies.

End of Story.

Alice closed the book as she finished reading the story.

"Oh man", Rick said as he wiped away a tear. "Gets me every time." **[The Ultimate Extra: Awe.]**

"Okay kids", Alice said. "Closing time."

"Awe", all the kids said.

"Your bus should be outside waiting for you", Alice stated.

With that the kids went into their bus.

"Bye Alice", Lily said.

With that Alice transformed into...Alena! **[The Ultimate Extra: (Does spit take). Alena!]**

"Alena", Lily said in shock.

"Goodbye Lily", Alena said.

"Alena", Lily yelled happily.

Then Max fainted us the bus drove away. **[The Ultimate Extra: Oh Max.]**

With that Rick walked up to Alena as he transformed into...Devin! **[The Ultimate Extra: (Does spit take again). Devin!]**

"You never cease to amaze me my love", he stated.

"Anyone can die", Alena stated. "These children will have the courage to live."

"I'll wager you over it my love", Devin stated before he kissed Alena.

...

Lumino closed the Book of Life.

"Hopefully when people read this...they will remember to write their own story.

HotXbun: The End! But not forever.

And no. It's not a sequel. I'm waiting for the second movie for that!

No it is two midquels! One showing Ally and Kira during the ten year time skip and one showing Austin during the ten year time skip.

Challenge: Tell which midquel you would like to see first.

My Answer: Both sound great!


End file.
